


In the Shadowlands

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ding Dong the Witch is dead but what happens next is not everyone's happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

The solution to the Wicked Witch was almost anti-climatic. In the end Regina and Emma distracted Zelena, Belle managed to get the dagger, Rumplestilskin dropped a house on her and that was that. 

But it is never that simple. Because at the very last second Zelena had grabbed Rumplestilskin’s ankle so he was under the remains of Zelena’s farmhouse too. 

Belle was frantic with worry. She had just gotten back her Rumple and now he was trapped under a house. She prayed to the gods that since he was the Dark One, he would be still alive. Ruby held her back from running into the rubble.

“I have to find him!” screamed Belle.

Ruby tried to calm her, “You can’t go in there. It’s very dangerous. Let the dwarves do their job.”

The dwarves, who were also the volunteer fire department, were carefully working their way through the debris. They found Zelena’s body first and she was positively, absolutely, undeniably and reliably dead. She was packed off for the morgue at the hospital. 

Belle watched as Regina and Emma were packed off into ambulances and sent to the hospital. They didn’t look at all well. Hook hovered over Emma while Robin would not leave Regina’s side. 

Charming had a broken arm from the fight and a number of cuts and bruises. 

The battle had taken a lot out of all of them. 

Suddenly there was a shout from the wreakage, “We found him! Get a light over here!” The activity moved to one part of the house. 

Belle lunged towards the house and was stopped again by Ruby, “Belle, it’s not safe.”

“He’s alive!” came the report from house. 

At the sound of those words Belle collapsed against Ruby to held her tight, “See,” said Ruby, “he’s alive. They will get him out soon.”

“I knew he was alive,” sobbed Belle in relief. She held up the dagger,” His name never faded.” 

It took them a while to pull the battered and bloody body from the wreckage. They strapped him to a backboard and put him on a gurney. 

Once they were cleared the remains of the house, Ruby let Belle run to the side of her lover. 

He was covered with dust and blood. His eyes were sunk into his head making his angular face look even sharper. She grabbed his bloody hand in her own and walked with him to the ambulance. They let her sit next to him in the ambulance and set off for the hospital.

‘He’s alive’ she thought as she felt as if her heart was singing, ‘He’s alive.’

Nothing else mattered to her at this point. Her Rumple was alive and she was never letting him go again.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of the fight with the Wicked Witch continues

They were met at the door of the hospital by the triage team who quickly helped unload Rumple from the ambulance and whisk him into the Emergency Room.

Belle wiped her eyes yet again with the back of her hand. She couldn't stop crying and she couldn’t tell if these were tears of sadness or joy. In her field of vision came a tissue box. She turned and saw Grumpy offering it to her.

“I think you are going to need this more than Sneezy is right now,” said the dwarf rather brusquely, “Go ahead and take them with you.”

Belle took the box and gave Grumpy a kiss on the cheek, “You’re a good friend.”

He scowled and shrugged his shoulders trying to give off that gruff exterior but then his face softened a bit and he put his hand on her shoulder, “He’ll be alright,” he said, he’s the Dark One. He always finds a way.”

Belle wiped her eyes with a tissue and said in a quavering voice, “I hope you are right.”

“And if you need anything, you know where to find us. Right?”

Belle nodded, “Right.” She suddenly found herself in a bear hug with Grumpy.

He whispered in her ear,” I mean it Belle. Anything.”

He let her go and she went through the doors into the ER and into controlled Chaos.

Mother Superior and her nuns were helping where they could. Belle could almost taste the fairy dust in the room. She looked around trying to find where they took Rumple when Archie came up to her.

“Come with me,” he said and he led her to a curtained off part of the room, “he’s in there.” She started forward but stopped when Archie put a hand on her arm and said, “Belle..”

Her heart felt like it dropped to her knees. She turned and saw such sympathy in his eyes. 

“Belle the only reason he is still alive is because he is a magical creature. Any ordinary human would not have gotten out of that situation. So remember that where there is life there is hope. Also remember that if you need to talk, I am always willing to listen.”

‘How bad off was he?’ thought Belle as she nodded, “Thanks Archie. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Dr. Whale stepped out from the curtained area and Belle noticed that his lab coat was covered in various colored stains the most vivid being red. 

“How is he?” asked Archie quickly so Belle didn’t have to.

“It’s not good,” replied Whale, “but he did have a house fall on him. He has a broken pelvis, a crushed right leg, broken ribs, collapsed lung, potential spinal injury, a skull fracture, fractured cheek bone and orbital socket, internal bleeding, and there is past evidence of systematic torture on his body. We did a series of x-rays with the portable machine but I really need to get an MRI to find out the soft tissue damage. If he weren’t the Dark One, he would be the dead one right now but his body is fighting for him so…”

“Can I see him?” asked Belle trying not to need another tissue from the box in her hand.

“For a minute then we need to get that MRI done. I have other patients I need to see now so if you will excuse me,” said Whale as he did a slight bow and left.

By instinct Belle noticed that she had done a slight curtsy in return. 

“Do you want me to go in with you?” Archie asked.

She nodded her head. Archie held open the curtain so she could go inside. 

Two nurses were still working on him. They had cut him out of his clothes and were cleaning up the blood and dust from his body. Belle almost giggled at the placement of the sheet for his dignity. She could see the bruises starting to form all over his body. He almost didn’t look real. Something looked off to Belle and then she realized that they had shaved his head. ‘Well that wasn’t go to go over well when he wakes up,’ she thought. It was then that she noticed his chest and the word SERVANT carved into it. These were not fresh wounds but scars. She started to notice the other scars that were all over his body as well that predated what had happened that night. What had that Witch done to him?

Archie put a comforting hand on her shoulder, “He’ll be fine Belle. I have heard tales of the Dark One and his powers. His magic will protect him. Time heals all wounds.”

“And where there is life there’s hope,” said Belle fighting back tears yet again. ‘What was wrong with her?’ she thought but said, “I know Archie. He came back from the dead. This should be easy for him.”

The unsaid thing in the room was that Bae had to die for his father to live but they both knew how Rumple came to be in front of them.

The nurses finished cleaning him up.

Nurse Rose said, “You can sit with him. Dr. Whale doesn’t really want us to do much else until after the MRI and by that time we hope to have a bed for him.”

“Hope to have?” said Archie.

Nurse Heather said, “We are rather crowded at the moment considering what just happened but I wouldn’t worry about it. We’ll find room for him.”

The two nurses left Archie and Belle alone with Rumple. 

“Do you want me here?” asked Archie shifting from one foot to another looking a bit uncomfortable.

Belle gave him a gentle hug, “No, I am sure there are others who can use your support and council.”

“I’ll check in on you later if that’s OK,” he said.

Belle nodded and turned her focus on Rumple. She heard the curtains close behind her. There was a stool that she pulled up to sit next to him. The sounds of his heart monitor were soothing in a weird way. His heart was beating which meant he was alive and not heartless. She wasn’t sure if it was safe to take his hand so she gently placed her hand on top of his. 

‘Oh Rumple what did she do to you?’ she thought. Rumple stirred at her touch but settled down. He looked thinner if that was even possible. He had gone from lean to almost looking emaciated. The scars on his chest looked inflamed and painful. Belle looked at them again and something in her brain said that she had seen this before but she knew she hadn’t or had she? Right now all their brains seem to be processing what had happened or not happened. 

She heard the curtain being opened behind her.

Nurse Rose said, “We need to take him for the MRI and then he is going into a room in ICU on the 3rd floor. If you want to go up there and wait for him, you can.”

“Thank you,” said Belle. She stood up, leaned over and kissed Rumple carefully on the left temple, “I’ll be there when you wake up,” she whispered in his ear. She could swear that she saw a faint smile grace his lips but put it down to wishful thinking.

She watched them adjust the sheet for some dignity and wheel him away. Then in the privacy of the curtained area Belle softly just lost it. Sobbing in joy, in anger, in fear, and in hope. After she had no more tears to be shed, she pulled herself together and went to the 3rd floor to wait for Rumple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. I do appreciate them a lot. The scars on the chest were established in the previous fic I wrote.


	3. Waiting

Belle was directed to the waiting room of the third floor ICU since Rumple was still elsewhere in the hospital. She entered the room to find both Hook and Hood sitting on the edge of their chairs both holding cups of coffee.

Hook took a sip of the brew in his cup and almost did a spit take, “What is this stuff? I wouldn’t call it coffee. I barely can call it drinkable.”

Robin smiled a sad smile, “I have no idea.”

Belle said, “It’s that mysterious substance called hospital coffee. It’s to give you something to do while you wait.”

At the sound of her voice both men stood up and turned to face her. Robin walked over and hugged her gently, “I am so sorry Belle.”

Killian looked a little uncomfortable and then seem to stick his courage to the sticking place, “Belle, I thought Rumpelstilskin a coward but today he showed more bravery than I thought possible.”

“More bravery than giving his life for his family and friends?” said Belle. 

“Very few men get to prove they are willing to sacrifice everything even their lives for those they love. I can think of only one that has done it twice,” said Hook rather solemnly.

“I’m sorry Killian. That was uncalled for,” said Belle, “I am not at my best right now.”

“I don’t think any of us are,” said Robin and he gestured to the chairs as he went to the coffee machine and got Belle her own cup of hospital coffee.

The three sat down and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

“Where’s Henry?” asked Belle.

“He’s with Roland and the Merry Men right now as is Snow and Granny,” replied Robin.

“How are…” Belle stopped and tried to figure out how to phrase the next question.

“Emma and Regina?” filled in Hook, “They are unconscious. Minor cuts and abrasions. Your Rumple apparently tossed them clear of the house as it was coming down on him.”

Robin said, “Dr. Whale is not quite sure why they are unresponsive. The Mother Superior seems to think that they overtaxed their powers during the battle. Sleep is apparently the best thing for them according to her. Whale has them up here because he wants them closely monitored in case we are dealing with a sleeping curse or some other form of malevolent magic.”

“So we are waiting word. And Rumplestilskin?” said Hook.

“It’s not good. He’s alive so there is that one shining positive. His body is badly injured. If he wasn’t the Dark One, he wouldn’t have made it.”

“And?” asked Hook.

“What do you mean ‘and’?” asked Belle.

“Love, I can see it on your face. What aren't you telling us or what can’t you tell us?”

Robin put his arm on Belle’s shoulder and gave her a comforting hug.

Belle sighed and decided to trust both men, “There is evidence…Dr. Whale thinks…” she gulped a breath and said, “He was tortured and from the marks on his body, he was tortured a lot.”

“So he did try to resist,” said Hook with serious admiration in his voice.

“I don’t know. May be she got her jollies by hurting him. May be he did defy her. May be the dagger did it to him for not obeying,” said Belle, “It doesn’t matter what happened. It matters more what will happen next.”

Nurse Laurel came to the door, “Ms. Swan is awake if you would like to see her.”

Killian jumped up and almost ran through the door but he stopped and turned to Belle. He took her hand and laid a kiss upon it, “I am truly sorry about what is happening now. I will help if I can although the Crocodile and I will probably never been comrades, know that I respect both him and you.” With that he left the room.

Robin said, “Well that’s a bit of good news finally. This whole evening has been a bloody nightmare.”

Belle found her eyes tearing up again. Robin put his arms around her and let her use his shoulder as a deposit for her tears. He held her gently rubbing her back and letting her just fall apart again. She cried out her fears and worries to him. He reassured her that everything was going to be all right. 

“I’m sorry. Your shoulder is rather wet now,” said Belle.

“The jacket is waterproof so don’t worry about that,” said Robin, “Do you feel any better now?”

She thought about it and said, “Actually I think I do. Thank you Robin.”

He gave a slight bow of his head and said, “You are welcome my Lady Belle.”

She giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“I haven’t been called Lady Belle in years. Now it just sounds wrong.”

He smiled, “It suits you rather well if you ask me.”

Nurse Laurel re-entered the room, “Ms. French, they have brought Mr. Gold to his room. You can go see him if you wish.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” asked Robin.

She shook her head, “No, I’ll be fine. I hope Regina wakes soon for you.” She finished her cup of coffee, dropped the crushed cup in the trash can and followed Nurse Laurel to Rumple’s room.


	4. ICU

He looked so small on the bed. Almost like he was a shadow of his formed self. His head was now swathed in bandages as was his chest. His right leg was in a brace rather than a cast. He had an oxygen mask on his face. There were two IVs. One in each arm with bags of liquid attached to both. The bruises that had been forming in the ER were slowing becoming more pronounced.

“He’s in a medically induced coma to allow his body to deal with the trauma,” said Nurse Laurel as she checked the monitors. 

“How long?” asked Belle.

“That’s for the Doctor to decide. It’s the best thing for him right now. The amount of pain that he would be in is rather severe. This give him his best chance at recovery.”

Belle nodded and sat down in the chair that the nurse had put next to the bed. She held his hand carefully in hers, “Oh Rumple, what have you done to yourself now.”

She mulled around in her brain all that had happened and what she might be able to do to help Rumple. Also she kept having a sense of déjà vu about Rumple in a hospital bed almost just like this. He seemed to stir but it might have been her imagination. She looked for any sign of anything getting better but all she came up with was that he seemed to be getting worse. She could swear she was watching the bruises form in places that hadn’t looked bruised. 

The nurses came in and out checking and adjusting things as they went. 

The sound of the heart monitor was in a strange way soothing to her. She found herself drifting as the adrenaline wore off. She decided another cup of that lovely hospital coffee was the best solution. 

She went back to the 3rd floor waiting room and poured herself another cup. As she left the room, she saw the Mother Superior leave another room. She looked very tired. 

“Are you alright?” Belle asked.

Mother Superior smiled a rather wane smile and said, “This is more magic than I have used in an age. I don’t remember it taking that much out of me in the Enchanted Forest.”

Robin came out of the same room as the Mother Superior had. He joined them and said, “Thank you so much. That was a miracle indeed.”

Mother Superior gave a dismissive wave of her hand, “Just some pixie dust and her strong will. I just gave her a jump start to get her going to right direction back to us.”

“Thank you again,” said Robin. He turned to Belle and asked, “How is Rumplestilskin?” 

Belle sighed, “It’s not good. They have him in a medically induced coma hoping that will give his body the best change to fight back from his injuries.”

“Well maybe Mother Superior can help him,” said Robin. 

Belle felt hope for the first time in a long time only to get it dashed rather quickly.

Mother Superior shook her head, “As much as I would like to help, I can’t help the Dark One. Fairy Magic and Dark Magic don’t play well together. I am sorry Belle, he has proved himself a good man but there is no getting around what he is at his core.”

Belle thought a moment and said, “So you are saying only Dark Magic can help him now?”

“Rather his own curse can help him. Remember he is technically immortal so his body must being repairing itself as it goes along so he doesn’t age. Although I am a little less sure how it works here since he looks human but considering that he is still alive, I would say that the curse is keeping him so.” 

It was like a light bulb went off in Belle’s head and she knew what she had to do. She thanked them both and went back to Rumple’s room. She pulled from her backpack the Dark One’s dagger. It felt strange in her hand. She could almost see the connection between the Dark One and the dagger. 

She took a deep breath, held the dagger over Rumple and said, “Dark One, I command you to heal yourself.”

For a split second she thought nothing was going to happen but then the screaming started. Rumple started thrashing about on the bed. At one point only his toes and his head were on the bed as his body was bent back as if he was doing an insane gymnastics move. The monitor went crazy and the nurses ran in with Dr. Whale shortly behind them.

“What the hell is going on?” yelled the over taxed Whale as he and the nurses tried to get Rumple’s spasming body to stay on the bed. And as fast as the fit had started, Rumple let out a howl of the damned and collapsed limp on the bed.

First Belle thought she had killed him but she realized that he has ripped off the monitoring system along with the IVs in his fit. They got him hooked back up and Whale turned to Belle, “What the hell happened?”

“I used his dagger.”

“To stab him?”

“No. I ordered him to heal himself.”

“You…what?”

Nurse Laurel said, “Doctor you need to see this.” Whale joined her at Rumple’s side.

“Well you did something because most of his wounds are gone,” said Whale checking Rumple over, “I think we can stop the coma protocol and let him wake up. I have no idea how much pain he is going to be in but we can cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“How long will that take?” asked Belle.

“Considering he is showing signs of returning to consciousness now, not too much longer,” said Dr. Whale as he checked Rumple’s eyes.

Belle sighed as sigh of relief. She hadn’t killed him with that command. 

“Look why don’t you stay with him while he comes round. If there is a problem, ring the call button,” said Whale. 

With that Belle quickly found herself alone with Rumple. He groaned a slight groan and twitched a bit. She pulled out the book she had been reading and sat down half reading the book and half keeping an eye on Rumple.

About an hour later his eyes opened. She felt his hand tense around hers.

“Shhhh Shhh Shhh, It’s OK Rumple. It’s me. It’s Belle. You’re safe,” words of comfort came tumbling out of her lips as she tried to remove the panicked look that was grown on his face.

“Belle,” he said in a very rough voice, “Is it really you? Or is this another nightmare?”

“It’s me. I promise you. Hey hey,” she took his head in her hands and turned it towards her, “See I am right here.”

Rumple gave off something that sounded half way between a giggle and a sob, “Oh Belle, I’d love to but there seems to be a small problem.” He reached up towards her face but didn’t touch it, “I can’t see a bloody thing.”


	5. Blindsided

Belle took his hand and put it to the side of her face, “It’s me Rumple.”

He laughed a choking laugh, “It’s a dream Belle. It is one that I had every night I was under Zelena’s control. In fact I expect that shortly I will be writhing in agony for even thinking about you. The sad thing is that this time I can’t see your face. She is taking me apart bit by bit and making me lose everything that means anything to me.”

“Rumple, you dropped a house on her. She is dead.”

“Oh no no no no you are trying to trick me. This is a test,” he said as he pulled his hand away from her. “I won’t fail. I can’t fail again. I can’t take…” he sobbed.

Belle grabbed his hand, “Rumplestilskin, I am here and I am real.” He pulled away from her again. Belle racked her brain trying to figure out how to get him to believe that he was free from Zelena. Then it dawned on her. She pulled the dagger out of her backpack and put it into Rumple’s hand. It was like a switch had been thrown. Rumple’s fingers curled around the hilt. 

“Belle?” he asked tentatively.

“Right here Rumple,” she said putting her hand on top of the one he was using to hold the dagger.

He put his other hand on top of hers and started to cry,” I thought this day would never come.” She awkwardly held him until the tears passed and he seemed calmer.

They were interrupted by Nurse Laurel who came in, saw Rumple was awake, and called for Dr. Whale. 

“Well Mr. Gold, nice to see you again,”said Dr. Whale the unspoken and ‘not the Dark One’ kind of hung in the air.

“Wish I could say the same,” said Rumple.

Belle could see the look on Dr. Whale’s face starting to cloud up. She had had it with all the wordplay and banter so to head it off at the pass she said, “He’s blind.”

“What?” said Dr. Whale.

“As in can’t see not spiritually lost,” said Rumple with a slightly evil smile on his face as he turned his head towards Dr. Whale’s voice.

Whale examined Rumple’s eyes with his pen light, “Well the responses are good. Pupil dilation seems normal. Might have been due to the skull fracture. Look we are going to have to do some more tests to see what is going on. But other than that, you feel fine?”

“Yes,” said Rumple. 

“I am keeping you here for right now. We’ll move you to a regular room as soon as one opens up. We are a little tight for space right now.”

“Tight for space?” inquired Rumple. 

Belle interjected, “I’ll explain later.” She didn’t need Dr. Whale to confront Rumple about the wake of destruction he had created before she could get the dagger from Zelena.

Dr. Whale was about to comment but a sharp look and shake of the head from Belle stopped him.

“ Well let’s see if we can figure out what is going on. We’ll start with a blood draw,”said Whale before making a hasty exit.

“Belle?” asked Rumple. She reached out and caressed his face lightly.

“Yes Rumple,” said Belle.

“I need you to do something for me,” said Rumple, “I want you to hold onto the dagger for me. I have given you my heart, you might as well hang onto my soul as well.” He held up the dagger and she took it from him. “I know it is safe with you.”

She kissed him on the forehead and said, “Of course.”

He held out his hand and she put hers into his. He pulled her down to his level and, fumbling a bit, found her lips with his. They kissed with both passion and desperation. 

The kiss was interrupted by yet another nurse who had come to draw blood from Rumple. Belle took that time to put away the dagger. He was right. They didn’t need the dagger falling into the hands of party or parties unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chunk for today. I am still hoping to post something each day.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments. They do encourage me to continue.


	6. Next

Belle took the time that Rumple would be out for testing to go by the library to take a shower and get some clean clothes. The water cascaded the dirt and grime out of her hair and off her body. She felt clean for the first time in a while. It also helped to wake her up since she was going on over 24 hours without much (any) sleep. 

She looked longingly at her bed but she had a feeling that she didn’t want to leave Rumple alone for too long. 

She grabbed some comfortable clothing knowing that she was probably going to be spending the next day or so in the hospital with Rumple. 

As she came out, Ruby was in front of Granny’s dealing with debris from the fight with the Wicked Witch.

“Belle!” said Ruby calling her over.

Belle went over to the young woman, “Ruby, it’s good to see you.”

“In one piece?” said Ruby saying the unsaid, “You too. How is Mr. Gold?”

Belle paused trying to sort out what she could say of course Ruby picked up on this little pause, “Not good huh? Look, come get some breakfast and then I’ll give you a ride to the hospital. OK?”

Belle’s stomach rumbled. Pancakes sounded like a good idea. 

Ruby set her up at the counter and in short order had pancakes, pineapple juice, and a mug of coffee in front of Belle. Belle put the first bite in her mouth when her body really realized how hungry it was. 

“Good right?” said Ruby, “You looked like you could use a good meal. So back to Gold, what happened? Grumpy said that the house fell on him and Zelena and that they dug him out and he was alive but not in great shape.”

“Grumpy says a lot of things,” murmured Belle.

“Is he exaggerating?”

“No, he’s not. They did pull Rumple out from under the house and he was in pretty bad shape…”

Ruby pounced on a word, “was?”

“I used the Dark One’s dagger and commanded him to heal himself.”

“Did it work?”

Belle’s mind’s eye went back to Rumple writhing in apparent agony while his body stitched itself back together right in front of her. His screams echoed in her ears. She shuttered slightly, “Yes it did work. His body healed from the wounds he sustained after the house went down.”

“I hear a ‘but’ in there,” said Ruby pressing the issue a little harder than Belle would like but that was Ruby.

Belle tried to find a way to phrase what had happened but went with the most obvious, “He’s blind.”

“What?”

“He can’t …he can’t see. Dr. Whale is looking into it. He did have some serious head trauma so they are running tests.”

Ruby put her hand on Belle’s in sympathy and friendship, “I’m sorry Belle.”

Belle fought back tears and said, “At least he’s alive and in control of himself.”

Ruby nodded, “Why don’t you finish up and I’ll take you to the hospital. I promised Emma some real coffee so I was going over anyway.”

Belle ate the rest of her food and got a to-go cup of coffee. Ruby gave her a run down on what had happened in the town since the house drop. The monkeys had turned back into very confused people. Snow and the baby were fine as was Henry who Killian had taken to the hospital this morning to see his moms. The rest of the townfolk had mostly managed to stay out of the line of fire. Charming was having the Merry Men do a headcount of who was here in Storybrooke and offer assistance as needed. The dwarves had been taking care of the roads getting rid of all the damage caused in the fight. Overall it seemed a pretty normal day in Storybrooke.

They got to the hospital and Belle went to Rumple’s room to find him sound asleep. They had taken the bandages off most of his body except his chest. Belle made a mental note to go by Rumple’s house and get him some pajamas. She settled into the chair and pulled out a book from her backpack. The dagger was in there so she took it out and put it in Rumple’s hand. Rumple stirred a bit but didn’t wake up. 

The full belly of food made her feel sleepy so between that and the sound of the heart monitor she found herself drifting into sleep. Eventually she went into the arms of Morpheus and sunk into a dreamless sleep with her hand on Rumple’s hand which was holding the dagger.

She woke up a bit startled as something was stroking her hair. She realized that her head was on Rumple’s bed. 

She sat up to find Rumple’s eyes open and his head turned toward her but his eyes didn’t seem to be looking at her.

“Hey there sleep head,” said Rumple.

“Hey,” said Belle while wiping the drool from her cheek, “How long have you been awake?”

He shrugged, “Not sure really. It is sort of hard to tell.”

Nurse Heather came in and ran a check on Rumple’s vitals. She made some notes in a chart and said, “Dr. Hopper was looking for you earlier Ms. French but you were both asleep so he went to visit some other patients. He said he would be back later this afternoon.”

“Thank you,” said Belle. She glanced at the clock in the room it read 10 after 2. She calculated when she had gotten there and figured she had been out for about 4 hours.

Then she noticed something, “Rumple, where’s the dagger?”

He held it up with his right hand,” You had your head on it and that couldn’t be comfortable.”

The knot in her stomach untightened as fast as it had tightened and a feeling of relief swept through her.

She took his left hand in her right and kissed the back of his hand. She stood up and kissed him on the lips. It felt so right and so good.

“Ummm I can come back,” said a voice from behind them.

Belle turned around to see Emma in the doorway.

“No, it’s fine,” said Belle. Rumple put on his not happy face. Belle squeezed his hand and it went away, “Come on in Emma.”

Emma stepped into the room, “I just got released. I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing Gold.”

“He’s doing fine,” said Belle with a short shake of her head.

Emma threw her a questioning look and then looked back to Rumple. She step slightly to her right and Rumple’s eyes didn’t follow. Her eyes widened. 

“I am sort of in the dark here,” said Rumple with a little laugh, “as you can see.”

Emma tried to find the right words to say and went with, “Can you see anything?”

Rumple smiled a dangerous smile, “Not a bloody thing.”

Emma looked to Belle who shook her head ‘no’. 

“Well I wanted to thank you for pushing us out of the way from the house. And if there is anything I can do..”

Rumple held up his hand cutting her off, “I know, we’ll give you a call.”

Emma mouthed to Belle, ‘Call me later,’

Belle nodded.

Henry came up behind Emma and grabbed her hand, “Hey Mom, can I stay here with my other mom for a bit. They aren’t going to let her out yet.”

“Sure, just have them give me a call when you want to be picked up.”

Henry nodded and bounded out of the room.

Emma said,” Well I had better be going before they find a reason to keep me here.”

Belle stood up and said, “Thank you for stopping by.” She walked out of the room with Emma.

“How bad is it?” asked Emma in a low voice.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen Dr. Whale today and they did a battery of tests on him yesterday.”

“Belle, you know if there is anything I can do for you.”

“I know Emma. But right now I really don’t know what to do.”

Emma gave her an awkward hug and let her get back to Rumple.

Archie came in about half an hour later. Rumple had drifted back to sleep.

“Belle, can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” said Belle putting down her book. Archie nodded his head towards the door. 

She got up and followed him to the waiting room where Dr. Whale was. She sat down on one chair and Archie sat on the other.

“Um Belle..” started Dr. Whale and stopped. Belle got that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach again.

“Belle, Dr. Whale has run all the tests he can right now. Rumple’s blindness doesn’t seem to have a physical cause,” said Archie carefully.

Belle processed what she was being told, “you are saying it is all in his head?”

“Psychosomatic blindness is not totally out of line for victims of serious trauma,” said Dr. Whale, “Gold has been through what looks like systematic torture.”

“You mean the scars on his chest.”

“And his back and his arms and his legs. Most of it went way when you ordered him to heal but I saw what was done to him before that and Belle it wasn’t pretty.” He put his hand on a file next to him.

“What can we do about it?”

“Archie has offered to council Gold and help him. I can keep an eye on his physical health.”

“But?”

“Honestly Belle we don’t know if this is going to get better,” said Whale, “whatever happened to him was so bad that he doesn’t want to see any more.”

Belle took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “What can I do?”

“Well he doesn’t need to be here anymore. He seems stable enough,” said Whale.

“So I can take him home?” asked Belle.

“I am willing to release him into your custody but you have to promise to get him to talk to Dr. Hopper,” said Whale.

Belle nodded and turned to Archie who gave her his sad smile and said, “I’ll come by the house when you want me to.”

“Belle, you have to understand that you are going to have to watch him closely and it might not be easy. PTSD can take many forms.”

“Including blindness?”

“That can happen,” said Archie, “but there may be other things that might happen.”

“Like?”

“Well if he stops sleeping tell us. Violent episodes and flashbacks are possible. It is different for everyone. He is a bit of a ticking time bomb,” said Whale.

“But we are here for you Belle,” started Archie

“I know if there is anything you can do just ask. I swear that seems to be the mantra of this town. So I can take him home?”

“After he wakes up, we’ll finish the paperwork. I am going to give you several medications depending on how much pain he is in or if you feel that he needs to sleep,” said Whale.

Belle nodded. Archie took her hand again and said, “It will be fine Belle. I promise.”

Belle walked back to Rumple’s room. He was still fast asleep.

“Oh Rumple, what are we going to do?” said Belle as she sat back down and started looking through the file that Dr. Whale had given her.


	7. Interlude: Mindgames (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am warning up here that this is pretty dark. I am warning for abuse and violence. 
> 
> The Interludes are for what is going on in Rumple's head and it's a pretty battered place right now.
> 
> I am trying making it so you can read the story without reading the Interludes since it is mostly from Belle's POV and the Interludes are from Rumple's.
> 
> I think it adds to the story but I am trying to do due diligence here.

_Rumple Remembers_

In his minds eye it is like a bad horror film is being played with him as the central character.

There is pain and more pain and the only way he can make it stop is to submit to his Master. 

Zoso had told him about the dagger and what it might do for him but he had forgotten to mention what the dagger might do TO him. 

Sometimes she would have him do childish things like hop on one foot for a couple of hours. Other times were more sinister. 

The angrier she got, the more he paid the price. But she was most dangerous when she was being clever. He knew how to push her buttons but she knew his weaknesses, his regrets, and his sorrows.

There were times that he didn’t know why he was being punished and other times she made it quite clear what his transgression was. 

And then there were the times that she just experimented on him to see how he would react. She loved having a chew toy that could feel pain but couldn’t die.

She had strung him up and beating him until, even under orders of the dagger, his legs would give way. Physical limits fascinated her.

_Rumple Remembers_

Humiliation for slights both imagined and real were her bread and butter.

She seemed to like him best on his knees or groveling at her feet. She had him crawl to her across his own carpet and kiss her boot and declare his fealty to her.

She had come up with many ways to amuse herself at his expense. 

She carved a mark on his skin every day to help him keep count of how many days it had taken for her to achieve her goal. That’s how he knew that the day had ended. Another mark and he had made it through. Every morning she would have him tell her how many marks she had made.

She seemed obsessed with his hair. She would have him knee next to her when she was reading and she would absentmindedly pet him and play with his hair. He learned to stay still after he had pulled away just a bit from her ministrations and she had carved the word SERVANT on his chest with the dagger. She regretted it afterwards and said that the word should have been slave because he was beneath a servant.

She was right in that he was a slave to the dagger. Pain he could handle. You don’t live as a cripple and not know how to deal with pain. To push it into a box of the mind and ignore it. The damage he had inflicted on himself to get back home during the Ogre Wars had left him both with a crushed ankle and constant pain.

It was the loss of control that hurt him most. He had been so in control for so long that he no longer had control over his actions or even his body was a deep cut than any that she could inflict on his body. And she knew it.

He found himself doing things that inwardly he screamed in protest. He tried to resist. The gods knew how hard he tried to resist but the curse always won out. He couldn’t stop himself. He was a puppet in his own body and she pulled the strings and called the tune he had to dance to. 

Oh he could find little ways of causing problems, loopholes in the orders and he took great glee in taking those loopholes even though he knew that the repercussions would be painful. 

And she seemed to thrive on his anguish. It was like succor to her. She gave him hints of what was going to happen to everyone he loved. She would explain in great detail that the pain he found himself in was entirely his fault. She didn’t want to punish him. He brought this on himself. If he would only behave, she wouldn’t have to do all these nasty and painful things to him. He was in the wrong and had to correct it. He brought his misery on himself. 

And, after a time, he started to believe it. And that terrified him the most.


	8. Out

Getting Rumple out of the hospital was more difficult than expected. By the time they might have started the paperwork, it was late afternoon so the decision by all parties was that the next morning would be when he would be released.

This gave Belle a little bit of time to plan for Rumple’s homecoming. She went to the Piggly Wiggly owned by the three Boar Brothers and restocked the fridge and larder. She went her place and packed up clothing for a few days. She went to Gold’s house and grabbed clothing for him. She arranged for Ruby to pick them up at the hospital since Belle didn't know drive. She went back to the hospital and fell asleep in a chair after swearing to Rumple that she would go sleep in a bed. 

The next morning she helped Rumple get dressed and ready to go.

Rumple could tell that something was bothering her, “What’s wrong Belle?”

“What do you mean?”

“There is something going on with you. I can feel it.”

Belle took a deep breath and said, “I brought your cane.” The unsaid things hung heavy in the air.

He reached his hand out and she put the cane in it.

“And..”said Belle trying to find the words and hoping they are going to be the right ones.

“Out with it,” said Rumple with his voice of authority.

“Dr. Whale said that it would probably be a good idea if you wore your sunglasses when you were outside to protect your eyes,” Belle just let the words tumble out of her mouth. She found herself holding her breath waiting for the reply.

All that happened is that he held out his hand for the sunglasses. She opened the frames for him and he put them on. Belle saw him shutter just a hair before putting the glasses on.

“It will be all right,” she said stroking his back as if to calm him like a skittish horse, “We will get through this.”

Rumple nodded a rather curt nod. 

Ruby came bounding in cutting off the conversation.

“Ready to go?” she said.

Belle nodded and took Rumple’s free hand into the crook of her elbow, “You tell me if I am going too fast.”

“Not fast enough to get out of here,” he said.

They started down the hall and heard a voice behind them.

“Grandpa?”

Belle turned and saw Henry with Robin, Dr. Whale and Regina. Regina was sitting in a wheelchair.

“How come he gets to walk out of here and I have to sit in this chair before you would discharge me?” asked Regina.

Dr. Whale shot back, “Because he is the Dark One and one doesn’t tell the Dark One what to do.”

‘Unless you have the dagger,’ thought just about everyone in the room.

“Regina,” said Gold turning to face the voice he had heard behind them, “So lovely to hear your dulcet tones again.”

“So it’s true,” said Regina with almost a note of sympathy in her voice.

“What was that? Did I hear some sentimentality? Ah, Regina you have gotten soft in your old age.”

Henry almost tackle hugged Rumple, “Thank you Grandpa. Thank you for saving my moms.” 

Rumple seemed a little startled at first but hugged Henry back. Henry was really the only thing he has left of Bae in this world. His grandson.

“You’re welcome?” said Rumple in a tentative voice, “Glad I could help.”

Belle smiled. Henry was a very clever boy. He could see where this verbal sparring match was going so he decided to interrupt it. 

Belle took Rumple’s hand again and they made their way to the car. 

The drive to Rumple’s house was rather quiet. It was pretty obvious that Rumple didn’t want to talk right now and Ruby picked up on it deciding that quiet was probably the way to go. 

They got to the house. Rumple was surprised how tired he felt after just climbing the steps to his house. Belle got him situated in the living room and went to the kitchen to make them lunch. By the time she got back to the living room, Rumple was fast asleep on the couch. She took off his shoes and removed the sunglasses from his face. She kissed him on the forehead. 

“Oh Rumple, what are we going to do now?”

She went back to the kitchen, put his lunch in the fridge, and ate hers thinking about all the things that were going to have to change in their lives.


	9. Bruised

Belle had just gotten through lunch when she heard Rumple screaming. 

She ran back into the living room where he was flailing around on the couch. He still seemed to be asleep. She went to try to wake him up when a right fist caught her right on the bridge of her nose and she saw stars. She found her legs collapsing from under her and sat down hard on the coffee table to where her back, coccyx to neck, rattled.

“Rumple, wake up! Rumple listen to me and wake up!”

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed down very hard muttering to himself.

Belle could catch a word or two like “never again” and “Not Belle”. She managed to extract her hand from his death-like grip only to be punched in the jaw. Again stars burst onto her vision. She wasn’t get anywhere with him.

She picked up her backpack, which was on the coffee table next to her, pulled out the dagger, held it up and said “Dark One, I order you to wake up.”

The effect was almost instantaneous from her words to Rumple. He sat up and his eyes snapped open. He was still breathing hard. 

“Belle?” he asked tentatively holding a hand out. Belle took his hand in hers. Relief swept his thin frame.

It was then that Belle noticed the blood on the dagger and quickly sorted out that the blood was coming from her nose.

“Yes, Rumple. It’s me. You are home and safe but you will have to excuse me for a minute. I’ll be right back,” she hopped up and went to the kitchen grabbing the half used box of tissues from her backpack along the way. She went to the half bath that was just off the kitchen and looked into the mirror. She took care of the blood on her face and took off the cardigan she was wearing. She rinsed the sweater out in the sink getting a majority of the red liquid out of it. 

She heard the sound of the cane hitting the floor a bit tentatively. Rumple entered the kitchen with his hand in front of him carefully sliding his foot forward. 

“Belle?” he asked.

“In here,” said Belle. She looked in the mirror. It didn’t look too bad, “hold on a minute.”

Rumple stood in the middle of the kitchen trying to get his bearings. Belle went to him and grasped his hand. She could feel the tension go a bit in his body. He started to pulled her in for a hug but felt her pull back a bit.

“Is everything OK?” he asked stiffening up again..

“I have a nosebleed. I don’t want to get blood on your shirt,” she said.

“Are you OK?”

“Yes Rumple,” She found a way to hug him and not get blood on him. He just held her enjoying the warmth of her and the lovely smell of her hair.

“Can we sit down?” she asked after a moment. She was feeling a bit dizzy. She guided him to one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat down in the chair next to him. 

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

He nodded. Belle went to the fridge and got the sandwich that she had made him and put it in front of him. She poured him a large glass of water and herself one as well and sat down next to him again.

“Thank you,” said Rumple as he dug into the sandwich. She watched him eat with great gusto. He finished it and said, “That was wonderful. I haven’t had much red meat in my diet recently.”

“What did she feed you?”

“Porridge mostly with the occasional meat pie in the mix. All food I could eat with my fingers. I don’t think she trusted me with utensils and she was probably right in doing so.”

He finished up the sandwich in record time. She refilled his water glass three times and her own twice.

He reached for her hand and caught her very sore wrist. A hiss of pain escaped her teeth.

“What’s wrong?” he said.

“Nothing. It’s a minor injury,” she said in a light voice, “Just caught me by surprise.”

She could tell that he was not buy this so she decided to change the subject, “I brought some clothes over from my apartment. I promised Dr. Whale I would spend the next couple of days with you.”

A ghost of a smile played over his lips,” Going to play naughty nurse for me?”

She giggled, “It’s an idea.” She leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed her and swung her into his lap. They sat there just holding each other and kissed and enjoying that they were together again. After a bit, Belle felt his legs tremble a bit. She was going to get up when the doorbell rang which got her swiftly to her feet.

She went to the front door to find Emma standing on the stoop with Killian in tow. 

“Hello?” said Belle.

The shocked looks on their faces told her that something had happened.

“What happened?”

“Belle, your face..” started Emma.

Killian’s expression darkened, “Who did this to you?”

“It was an accident. Rumple had a bad dream and I tried to wake him up. I didn’t duck well enough.” Their expressions didn’t change, “I’m fine. I promise you.”

“Can we see him?” asked Killian.

Belle stepped out of the doorway and led them to the kitchen where Rumple was still sitting.

“Rumple, Emma and Killian are here to see you.”

Rumple made a grand gesture, “Please join us.”

Emma and Killian sat down all the while looking at Gold. He turned his head towards them, “Belle, I suggest you get the bottle of the good scotch and pour us all a drink. I think we could use one.”

Belle sent to the liquor cabinet and pulled out Rumple’s bottle of 40 year old Glennfiddich single malt and four scotch glasses. She pour for everyone and passed the glasses around. 

They sat for a moment just savoring that first lovely taste of a really good scotch.

“So what do you want from the blinded cripple now?” asked Rumple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along. I do have an end game for all this and I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story


	10. Compontents

Emma and Killian looked at each other as if deciding who should start.

“The dwarves were cleaning up the debris from the farmhouse and they found something.”

Emma nodded and out of some mysterious pocket Killian pulled several small books with ornate covers. Killian put the books in front of Rumple. Rumple put his hand out over the books and Belle could see a ripple of energy between his hand and the tomes beneath it. 

“Her spell books?” asked Belle.

“Actually these were once mine except the bottom one. I gave them to her when I was teaching her.”

“You taught her!?!?!?” said Emma.

“She was a powerful witch and came to me for training. I wanted to keep my options open for the curse that Regina cast.”

“So you could find your way here to find your son,” said Belle trying to cut off any decent in the room. 

He gently placed his hand on the books, “And you brought these to me rather than Regina because?”

“Regina thought it would be better if they were in your hands.”

Rumple made a sound that was between a laugh and a sob, “Oh they are perfectly safe with me.” He picked up his scotch and took a large drink. The others followed suit. 

“We also have a box of what seem to be spell components in the car. Do you want them or do you want us to throw them away?” asked Killian.

Rumple ran his hand over the stubble on his head, “Belle, could you put them in the basement with the others for me?”

“Sure Rumple,” she said.

“I’ll help you,” said Killian and the two of them went out to Emma’s car leaving Emma with Rumplestilskin.

Emma took another sip of the very good scotch and said, “Thank you.”

“For?”

“What you did. There are a whole bunch of people in town that have a different opinion of you this morning.”

He laughed a dry laugh, “Well the day is young.”

“Actually it is early evening,” said Emma who immediately regretted it when she saw the look of pain and loss that went across Rumple’s face.

“Ah,” he said and played with his scotch glass, “Little hard for me to tell these days.”

They sat in uncomfortable silence sipping scotch. Emma had just refilled their glasses when they were rejoined by Killian and Belle.

“All put away in the basement,” said Belle, “Someone broke the window to the basement. Nothing seems to be gone but they must have cut themselves pretty badly. There is dried blood on the floor.”

“I’ll get Leroy to come by and fix the window for you,” said Emma.

“Thank you,” said Belle, “I have it boarded up right now but that won’t last too long.”

They spoke of this and that. Eventually Rumple could not suppress a yawn. Belle shot Emma a look.

“Well we should probably being going. Thank you for the drink and again thank you for what you did,” said Emma. 

“I’ll show you to the door,” said Belle.

Killian trailed behind just a bit. He turned to Rumple and said, “I owe you a debt Dark One.”

Rumple grinned a very dangerous grin, “Are you sure you want to be indebted to me?”

Killian gave a formal bow and said, “No, but there it is.” He followed the women out.

Belle shut the door behind them and went back to the kitchen, “Do you want some dinner?”

“Not that hungry right now.”

“Might be a good idea. Look I’ll heat us up some soup. It will be simple and fast and then you can go to bed.”

“Bed,” he said with reverence, “I haven’t slept in my own bed in so long.”

She got their simple dinner of tomato soup and grilled cheese done. They ate. Rumple sat while Belle cleaned up. He was just enjoying being in her presence.

She helped him upstairs to his bedroom. She pulled a pair of pajamas out of his dresser and put them on the bed.

They stood there for a moment. Rumple trying to find the right words but Belle saved him the asking.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” she said taking his hand in hers.

He pulled her to him in a tight hug and said, “Please.” 

She kissed him on the cheek, “Of course. Let me just get ready for bed and I’ll join you.”

Rumple nodded and sat down on the bed. Belle put his hand on his pajamas so he would know where they were. Rumple proceeded to get ready for bed. Belle joined him shortly after he finished and he found himself in bed with Belle in his arms. He kissed the top of her head with was on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am assuming that people are reading this over the weekend as well as during the week.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it.


	11. Interlude: Mindgames Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as the previous chapter entitled Mindgames.
> 
> Dark stuff and warning for non-con and torture.
> 
> Can be skipped if need be but adds to the story as a whole.

_Rumple dreams_  
The first time he went for the dagger, he found himself naked and hanging in chains with his toes barely touching the floor. He felt like his arms were going to be pulled out of his sockets. He worked desperately for any sort of purchase on the floor that would allow him to relieve the pressure on his shoulders. He lost any when he felt the first bite of the whip across his back. The lash curled around and marked his chest as well. She reduced him to a sobbing quivering mass and then dropped his bloody body on the floor. He awoke in a cage she had created while he was passed out from the pain.

“Naughty Naught, can’t have you doing that again,” said Zelena with a finger wave, “You need to learn your place my pet. Now clean yourself up, we have work to do.” She gave him a bucket of cold water and a couple of rags to clean up the blood. His body had taken care of most of the damage while he was insensate.

The second time she made him crawl across the floor and beg her forgiveness for being such a bad imp. He had resisted but the pain of resisting the dagger was excruciating. He felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. By the time he has gotten to her, he would have done anything to stop the pain. Anything. She had him clean her boots with his tongue before any respite was given.

She broke him down over and over again each time getting a little cleverer. Going for what hurt the most. 

_Rumple remembers_

The first time he saw Belle killed in front of him. And the second. And each and every time after that. Always the same. It almost became a game but each time there was the voice in the back of his head saying what if this time it was real. What if Zelena had caught Belle? He knew that the flying monkeys were ordered to grab her if they found her. 

He got to the point of numbness. The pain was pain but it could only go so far before his brain or body would shut down just from sheer preservation. 

At that point Zelena decided to be clever. If pain wouldn’t work to get him to behave, let’s try pleasure.

He found himself tied up naked on his own bed while Zelena got her jollies out on his body. He tried to disconnect himself but she made it impossible. He was ashamed and embarrassed at how she could get his body to react. The worst was when she planted in his head that he was making love to Belle only to find the witch on top of him. She kept him for days in a constant state of arousal which was a form of madness in its own right. His brain was not entirely sound anyway and she was finding new ways of breaking him down piece by bloody piece.

He did dream during the little sleep he might get. He dreamt of putting his hands around her throat and throttling the life out of her. He came up with a million ways to pay her back for what she had done to him and his son. He could feel her windpipe under his hands and the gasping as he slowly squeezed the life out of her and watch the light die in her eyes. In a strange way it gave him hope. Hope that some day he would be free again. That hope died each time he opened his eyes and found himself under the thrall of the witch.


	12. Battered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very rare two for one this morning. I got this bit done and debated about posting or keeping it until tomorrow but decided to post it. I hope you like it. Comments and Kudos really do encourage me to continue. I like to know that people are reading this

Belle awoke to hands around her throat. She was being strangled. She sorted out that it was Rumple on top of her talking in that sing-song voice of madness that she had heard before. She pulled at his hands but he was very strong. 

“Rumple,” she finally managed to croak but it didn’t seem to slow him down. Her hand flailed out looking for anything to get him off when her fingers wrapped around the dagger, which was on the night stand.

“Stop!” she whispered, “Let Go! Rumple Wake Up!”

He jerked as if she had touched him with a live wire. 

“Belle?” he asked tentatively.

Belle swallowed the air that her lungs so desperate needed and coughed a couple of time. 

“Belle?” he asked with more urgency in his voice.

“Rumple could you get off of me?” she said after finally finding her voice.

She could see the shocked look of horror on his face as he finally sorted out where he was. He quickly got off of her, sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands quietly sobbing.

She slowly got up and swung herself around next to him. She rubbed his shoulders while making comforting sounds.

“Hey, I’m OK Rumple. Really I am OK,” she said.

“I tried to..” he couldn’t even form the words ‘strangle you’.

“Rumple,” she said giving him a gentle kiss on his left temple, “It’s OK. It’s not your fault. Hey, hey I was warned that..”

“That I might try to kill you? That I am a monster that should be locked up for your and everyone else’s safety?”

She sighed, “Rumple, I am not going to let them lock you up. You have been through a lot in the last year. We can work through this.”

He turned his head towards her and engulfed her in his arms, “I have already caused you so much pain. How can you even bear to be in my presence?”

She took his head into her hands and looked deep into his brown unseeing eyes, “Because I love you. I love all of you both the good and the bad.” 

He leaned into her and they kissed. Belle broke it off when she heard Rumple’s stomach rumble.

“I think we need some breakfast. How do eggs sound?”

Rumple smiled a ghost of a smile, “Sounds great to me.”

Belle went and pulled out clean clothing for Rumple. She was amazed to find a pair of jeans shoved in the back his closet. She pulled that and a white shirt for him to wear.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll get breakfast going,” she said, “Do you need any help?”

Rumple shook his head ‘no’, “I think I can do it on my own.”

“Call me if you need any help.”

“Wait.” Belle stopped in the doorway and turned around.

“Can you help me with the bandages?” he asked gesturing to his chest.

She got his nightshirt off and processed to remove the soiled bandages. He grunted once or twice as her hand brushed the healing wounds on his chest. 

“How bad does it look?” he asked.

She looked at it almost clinically, “They are not infected nor are they totally healed. I am going to have to redress them after you are done in the shower. I suggest that you touch them as little as possible.” She didn’t want to tell him about the angry red lettering that now marred his chest. 

“Tell you what, I’ll bring down your shirt and we will take care of them downstairs.”

Rumple nodded and started working his way slowly to the bathroom. Belle resisted the urge to guide him to it. She knew that he needed to do this on his own to prove that he could.

She went downstairs and started cooking breakfast. By the time she had gotten everything done, she heard the sound of his cane tapping its way towards her. She took his arm and guided him to his chair. 

“You have scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast on the plate in front of you. Your orange juice is to the right and your coffee is to the left above your plate.” She sat down and the two of them devoured their food. 

Belle poured them both a second cup of coffee. 

She tried to work out how to say what she needed to say.

“Out with it,” said Rumple.

“Excuse me?”

“Out with it. I can hear the wheels turning in your brain from here.”

She took in and then let out a deep breath, “I want you to talk to Archie.”

“Why?”

She pondered for a moment and then decided that the straight course would be best here, “Because they couldn’t find a physical cause for your blindness. They think..”

He cut her off, “It’s all in my head.”

“No, I didn’t say that. Dr. Whale said that considering the amount of trauma your body had been through, there might be something he missed.”

Rumple ran his hand over his head and sighed, “OK.”

“OK, what?”

“OK, I agree to talk to Hopper.”

She put her hand on his, “Thank you. Now let’s get your chest sorted out.” She went to the half bath where they kept the first aid kit and she had put the additional bandages and tape that the hospital had given her. 

She ran fingers gently over the wounds on his chest gaging his reaction to her touch. She pulled out the antiseptic ointment and gently rubbed it over each letter that had been carved on his chest. Rumple had put his hands to the side of the chair and gripped the chair steeling himself for her touch. She bandaged his chest and then helped him on with his shirt. She admired him in his jeans and white shirt. He made a very dashing figure. He held out his hand and she put her’s in it. He spun her around and she found herself on his lap in a gentle kiss. 

He took his right hand and stroked her hair, “I love you Belle. Never forget that I love you.”


	13. Books

“So you will talk to Archie?” asked Belle running her hand over his head. She could swear that she heard him purr.

“Yes, I’ll talk to him,” said Rumple.

“Why don't you come with me to the library? Archie can meet us there and you can talk in my apartment.”

Rumple thought about it and almost seemed to dismiss the idea until Belle had a bit of a coughing fit and he remembered how he had woken up. He nodded slowly.

“I need to take a shower and get dressed. Why don’t you go sit in the living room?”

“I could wash your back…”

She kissed him, “As much as I would love that, you still have bandages that need to stay dry for now.”

She got him settled in the living room. It was one of the few times that she wished that Rumple owned a TV but she made do with an early recording of Mozart’s Magic Flute. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The face looking back was not as pretty as usual. The bruising around her eyes from Rumple’s head-butt made her look like a raccoon. The bruise on her jaw wasn’t helping matters but she might get that covered with make-up. The big problem was the handprints that surrounded her neck. She examined them carefully. She could see the imprint of each of Rumple’s fingers around her neck. She wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn’t had the dagger nearby. She shook her head. ‘One problem at a time,’ she thought.

She took her shower and got dressed. She added a festive scarf around her neck to cover the marks. Make-up helped but if one looked carefully, one could see that something had happened. She picked his pain pills in case he needed them. She grabbed the dagger from the nightstand and put it in her purse. She didn’t want it out of her sight.

Rumple was dozing when she got downstairs. Dr. Whale had said that he was going to be sleepy because of the medication so Belle didn’t worry. She touched Rumple and he woke up a little disoriented but sorted out where he was pretty quickly. She handed him his sunglasses which he put on. He grabbed his cane and they headed out.

It was a bright sunny day, pleasant for walking. They strolled to the library picking their way around downed trees and other things that were in their path. Belle thought it looked like a tornado had hit the town and considering what had happened, she didn’t feel too far off with her assessment. 

When they got to the library they found Henry sitting on the curb.

“Hey Belle. Hi Grandpa,” said Henry getting up and tackle hugging Rumple who managed, barely, to stay standing.

“That’s going to take a little getting use to Henry,” said Rumple.

“What?”

“Hearing the word Grandpa and know that it is in reference to me,” said Rumple.

“Don’t you want me to call you that?”

Rumple hugged Henry, “No, it’s just fine. I am proud to be your Grandpa.”

“So why are you here Henry?” asked Belle.

“I wanted to get a couple of books to read. I finished my latest video game and I need something to do while the adults argue.”

Belle opened up the library and said, “You two wait here while I get the lights.” She stepped inside leaving the boy and Rumple alone.

“Arguing?” asked Rumple.

“Emma wants to go back to New York now that everything is sorted out and you probably know how that went over.”

“Like a lead balloon?”

Henry nodded. He then realized that Rumple couldn’t see that so he quickly said, “Yep.”

There was a bit of an uncomfortable pause.

“Can I ask you something?” said Henry

“You may.”

“So can you see anything?”

Rumple took off his sunglasses and turned his head towards the boy, “Not a thing.”

Henry looked into the unfocused eyes of Rumple, “Well that sucks.”

Rumple laughed, “Out of the mouths of babes.”

“Sorry?”

“Yes Henry, it does ‘suck’ as you put it.”

Belle came out, “What sucks?”

“The fact that Grandpa can’t see,” said Henry dashing into the library.

“I’ll have to agree,” said Belle as she led Rumple to a chair she put behind the circulation desk of the library.

“Hey Belle, can you help me find a book?” came the young voice from the stacks.

“What kind of book are you looking for?” asked Belle.

“Something not to do with pirates or lost boys please,” said Henry, “but an adventure would be good.”

“20,000 leagues beneath the Sea by Jules Verne,” said Rumple.

Belle laughed, “That’s perfect Rumple.” She went to the stacks and found a copy.

“Grandpa, did you know anyone in this book?”

“What an odd question,” said Belle.

“Not really,” said Henry, “Dr. Whale is really Frankenstein so who knows who else Grandpa has met.”

Rumple smiled, “Captain Nemo.”

“Cool,” said Henry as Regina entered the library. He turned to her and said, “all ready Mom. Are we going home or to your office?”

“Office for right now,” said Regina, “why don’t you go to Granny’s and wait for me there.”

Henry nodded and said, “Goodbye Belle. Goodbye Grandpa.” Before he bolted to Granny’s.

“Regina,” said Rumple rather formally,” what can we for you?”

“I wanted to see how you are doing,” said Regina, “and thank you for what you did the other night.”

“You are welcome,” said Rumple, “And you can see how I am doing.”

“Well it is nice seeing you up and about,” said Regina. Belle could see the pity in Regina’s eyes towards the man who had been so many different things to her. Belle knew that Rumple would have been not happy with that look. 

Regina turned towards Belle,” Nice to see you looking well Belle,” was what she said. Her look conveyed ‘What the hell happened to you’

Just then Archie arrived and he took Rumple round the back of the library to Belle’s apartment leaving Belle alone with Regina.

“So what did happen?” asked Regina, “You look like you went about 12 rounds with a prize fighter.”

“I was trying to help Rumple. He was having a bad dream and I zigged when I should have zagged.”

“Must have been one heck of a dream,” said Regina, “Are you sure you can handle him?”

Belle stood up to her full height, “I can ‘handle’ him Regina.” ‘I won’t let you put him in the hole you had me in’ was the underlying tone.

Regina put up her hands, “Alright alright, no need to get upset. Just remember that you do have resources it you need them.”

“I will.”

Regina said, “I do sympathize. This can’t be easy for either of you.”

“I appreciate that Regina.”

Regina opened her mouth to say something else but thought better of it. She turned and left Belle at the circulation desk. Only once she was gone that Belle let go of countertop she had been clutching to stay upright.


	14. Interlude: Talk Part 1

Archie helped Rumple to the overstuffed chair that Belle had in her living/dining room and took a seat on the couch after removing books from both. They sat there a bit in awkward silence.

“I…uh…I wanted to thank you for what you have done for this town,” said Archie.

“You mean the swath of destruction down Main Street? Can’t take credit for that one,” said Rumple.

“I was thinking more about what you did in terms of Pan and Zelena,” said Archie.

“So killing for the greater good is what I needed to do to be on the side of the angels,” said Rumple with a rather harsh laugh, “I’ll have to remember that in the future. Funny, people usually get upset when I kill.”

Archie looked at Rumple and could see the tension running through the man’s body. His knuckles were white he was gripping his cane so hard. ‘Fight or flight’ thought Archie, ‘he’s not going to talk honestly with me today. So let’s change tactics and he is either going to break down or he is going to blow up’

“I am sorry about Neil. It must have been hard,” said Archie, “You made a great sacrifice to save your love and your son only to lose them both due to your curse.”

“I kept my promise to him,” said Rumple through his teeth, “I avenged his death.”

“And you saved the mother of your grandson among many other people.”

Rumple’s face grew wistful, “ I wish I could have saved my son.”

“He sacrificed himself for..”

“NO!” shouted Rumple cutting him off, “He didn’t know the cost! He was tricked into it by that witch! He wasn’t given a choice! He wasn’t given a chance to say yes or no!”

Archie let him rant a bit giving him a chance to vent some of the rage and pain that was within Rumple.

Rumple’s eyes filled with tears, “I couldn’t save him.”

“You died for him,” said Archie, “You did everything you could to give him a chance. You have to remember that he was a grown man who made his own choices. You are not responsible for those.”

Archie held out a tissue to Rumple from a box that Belle had on an end table next to the couch. He realized how stupid that was and put the tissue in Rumple’s hand.

“I saw the file,” Archie said quietly.

“What file?” asked Rumple.

“They catalogued the injuries on your body while they were putting you back together in the hospital.”

A look of shock and horror passed across Rumple’s face, which quickly went behind the mask of his public face.

“Did you know that Belle used the dagger to have your magic put you back together after the house fell on you? Most of the physical marks are gone.”

“Except those she made with the dagger,” said Rumple carefully, “I can’t heal those through magic.”

“Ah,” said Archie.

Rumple thought for a moment, made a decision and said, “Belle wanted me to talk to you because you and Whale have this asinine theory about my blindness.”

“You went through a lot of trauma both physically and mentally. We each cope in our own ways.”

Rumple gestured to his face, “And this is my way of ‘coping’?”

“We don’t know that honestly. There could be an underlying cause that we just haven’t discovered yet. But…”

“But?”

“Zelena had you under her control for more than six months from the timeline we worked out. She made you do things that you wouldn’t have done on your own. From the photos, I’d say that she worked out a lot of frustration on your body.”

Rumple laughed a very dry laugh, “You don’t know the half of it.”

“So tell me,” said Archie.

“Why? Why would I tell anyone what that witch did to me?”

“Well if it is all in your head, may be talking about it might help you to regain what you have lost.”

Rumple grew very thoughtful. Archie took that moment to get them both some water. He put the glass in Rumple’s free hand. Rumple drank it down and handed the glass back to him.

The two men sat in silence for a bit.

“Deal,” said Rumple.

“I’m sorry?”

“I agree to talk to you about what happened but if I feel that this is going nowhere, you agree to leave me alone.”

“Deal,” said Archie. It was further than he thought he was going to get with Rumple that day.

They heard Belle’s footsteps approaching the door.

“OK, then I will see you once a day for a while,” said Archie, “Do you want to come to my office or would you rather do it here?”

“Here,” said Rumple. He felt comfortable here. It smelled like Belle.

“Am I interrupting?” asked Belle as she came through the door.

“No, not at all,” said Archie, “We were just finished up for today. Same time tomorrow?”

Rumple nodded.

“OK see you tomorrow then,” said Archie and he left Belle and Rumple alone.

“I came to see if you wanted to get lunch at Granny’s or should I get take-out?”

Rumple weighed his options. He didn’t want to cut Belle off from her friends because he needed her. Eventually he was going to have to face the townspeople. He didn’t really have a castle to go hide in right now.

He nodded. She handed him his sunglasses that he had left on the counter downstairs. He put them on, took her arm and they walked to Granny’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really bad in this section. I am separating it into the Interludes section because Belle is not there.
> 
> What happens in the talks between Rumple and Archie does effect the rest of the story but if you are just following Belle's POV for the most part, I am trying to make these as additional info which plays into the story at some point.
> 
> I hope I am making sense with this.
> 
> Again thank you for the comments and Kudos. Each is treasured by me.


	15. Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood because that apparently squicks some people out. Trying to be conscientious here.

Belle and Rumple walked up to the diner. The hum of conversation could be heard inside. That sound went to deafening silence once they entered.

Ruby came over and sat them in their usual booth. Once sat, the noise of the diner seem to restart but with more whispering.

Rumple looked rather uncomfortable. He could feel the stares turned his direction. The feelings of pity seem to wash over him. This was wrong. He was Rumplestilskin! He was the Dark One! He jumped a bit when Belle put her hand on his.

“I can still do take out,” She said.

He shook his head no. She reached across and touched his face. He shied away from her touch. She could see he was visibly trembling.

In a low voice she said, “Rumple I am right here and I am not going to let anything happen to you.” She squeezed his hand for emphasis and he returned the gesture.

Ruby came over and said, “So whatcha having?”

“I’ll have a sweet tea, a hamburger, and fries,” said Belle.

“I’ll have the same,” said Rumple.

“Nice to see you two out and about,” said Ruby as she went to put the order in.

Rumple sat back and listened to snippets of conversation as they rolled over them.

‘I can’t believe what he did. Who knew?’ ‘Now we all owe him a debt and we know that’s not going to end well.’ ‘I think he looks better with a crew-cut.’ ‘Nah with that accent, it makes him look like a skinhead.’

He ran his hand over his head. It felt weird having his hair so short. He honestly couldn’t remember a time when it was. 

“You don’t look like a skinhead,” said Belle.

“What?”

“I heard that comment too and you don’t”

The food came efficiently and the two of them dug in and enjoyed the meal. Belle paid the check and the two of them got up to leave. As they started, Rumple tripped on someone’s leg that was sticking out from the booth because it was in a cast and went down hard. He broke his fall with his hands but in doing so he ripped some stitched in his chest. Blinding pain filled his body. He let out a choked scream of pain. 

‘How weak he must look to them’ thought Rumple ‘The Dark One writhing on the floor in pain. Probably just made their day.’

He was helped up by strong hands that he didn’t recognize until he heard the voice, “Up you get,” It was Grumpy who helped him up and made sure he was stable before stepping back. 

“Thank you,” said Rumple through gritted teeth. He wanted to get out to go home to not be the object of pity in the room.

“Rumple, I think we need to go back to the hospital. You seem to have torn your stitches,” Belle said in a quiet voice as she took his hand and started lead him out of the diner. He put his hand to his chest and felt it come away wet and sticky. This was not good.

“Let me get my keys and some towels and I’ll take you there,” said Ruby.

“Thanks Ruby. We’ll meet you outside,” said Belle. 

“I don’t think the white shirt was a good idea,” said Rumple, “pity I liked this shirt.”

Belle smiled, “We’ll get you another one.”

After they left the conversation started up again.

‘Did you see that?’ ‘What happened to him?’ ‘What did Zelena do to him?’ ‘I though he couldn't be injured.’ ‘Oh he can be injured just not killed.’

Granny got the mop and started to clean up the mess on the floor. Right before she started she looked at the word that seem to imprint on the floor in Rumple’s blood SERVANT. She snorted and went to work. That man had never been nor would ever be anyone’s servant.


	16. Pain

Rumple was putting on a brave face but Belle could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

Ruby helped her get Rumple into the ER waiting room where the condition of his shirt got him looked at almost instantly. 

He had popped enough stitches that the decision was made to put him out before fixing his chest. Rumple protested but Belle gripped the dagger in her bag and thought ‘cooperate’ and the protest stopped but Rumple gave her such an angry and sad look before he succumbed to the drugs that they put into him. Belle justified what she did in her mind because she didn’t want to lose him again. 

They stitched him back up and Belle found herself yet again sitting next to Rumple’s hospital bed, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up.

Rumple groaned, “This is getting old.’

“I have to agree,” said Belle.

Dr. Whale walked in with a chart, “Just so you know, that was a record for number of stitches lost in a fall.”

“When can I take him home?”

“Now if you like. But only if he agrees to take it easy or if you can assure me that he will.”

Belle saw Rumple’s angry expression and could see where this was going, “We’ll do it” she said.

“OK. And Mr. Gold, try to not do that again. You may not be able to die but I am quite sure that is pretty painful.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” said Rumple through gritted teeth.

Belle helped him get back on his pants, shoes, and socks. She pulled the bloody shirt out of the bag and sighed, “I don’t think you can wear this.”

“Hand it to me,” said Rumple.

She put it in his hands and watched as he made the blood and dirt vanish from the shirt. It looked as if it were new.

“There,” he said putting on the shirt, “Not totally useless.”

They went outside to be greeted by David and his truck, “Ruby sent me to get you home.”

The drive back to Rumple’s house was very quiet. Belle could tell that something was troubling Rumple. David helped her get Rumple into the house and then, very politely, left them. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Belle.

“Whatever do you mean?” said Rumple about as sarcastically as she had ever heard him.

“Rumple, let me in.”

“You want to know what is wrong? I’ll tell you. Being forced to do something is wrong. Being made to feel like a puppet is wrong. Being coerced into cooperating is wrong. Shall I continue?”

“You’re angry that I used the dagger?”

“Ya think? Belle you don’t know what it is like. To have no control over your actions because of a bloody curse. The compulsion to do what is asked of you or there is nothing but fear and pain awaiting you. And the more that you resist the worse it is for you,” he shouted “What that she did to me is unspeakable but you are making me speak of it. Do you have ANY IDEA what that WITCH did to me?”

“Yes,” Belle said quietly.

“What?”

“Yes, I do. Dr. Whale gave me the file. I have some idea what your body went through. I have some idea of what it is like to be locked up and forced to do things again one’s will. I do have an understanding of this Rumple and to say other wise belittles what I went through to get to you.” She pulled the dagger from her bag and put it in Rumple’s left hand.

He stood there stunned.

“Now I am going to prepare dinner. You can stay with me or you can go take a nap or whatever. It is entirely your choice.” With that she went to the kitchen.

She was cooking chicken in white sauce and working on a salad when he carefully walked in and sat down at the kitchen table.

“I’m sorry,” he started.

She cut him off, “There is nothing to be sorry about Rumple. You were correct. It was not right of me to use the dagger in such a casual manner to compel you to do something.”

“Belle..”

“No Rumple, I am not having this conversation now. I was wrong and I apologize. End of the matter.”

He sighed and ran his hand over his head. He really missed his hair.

“Thank you Belle.”

“For what?”

“Not letting me make a total ass out of myself.”

“You’re welcome.”

She put the salad in front of him and handed him a fork. They ate their salads and dinner in relative silence. The only words spoken were related to the dinner. By the time the meal was finished, Rumple couldn’t stop yawning. Belle took him upstairs and helped him get ready for bed. She went back downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen before starting to go to one of the guest rooms to sleep.

As she passed Rumple’s room she heard, “Belle?”

“Yes Rumple”

“Stay with me?” there was a pause, “Please?”

“Rumple I am not sure that is such a good idea tonight.” And she went on to the guest room next to his bedroom. 

‘It would be so simple to just give in to him,’ thought Belle, ‘but I can’t’

She settled in and had just fallen asleep when the screaming started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments.
> 
> I would like to know if you think this is getting too long or boring or ?
> 
> I do have an end game for it and I am trying to figure out how fast to get there.


	17. Night

Belle put on her dressing gown and slippers and went into Rumple’s room. She found him cowering in the corner of the room.

“no…no…No…NO! Please I’ll be good. I’ll be good. I promise. Just don’t….NO!”

“Rumple, you’re fine. It’s Belle. Rumple please wake up.”

He laughed a very dry laugh and pointed right at her, “It’s a trick. I know it’s a trick. Zelena conjured you up again. Ah Belle, do you know how many times I have watched you die? How many times I was compelled to kill you? How many nights I had hope that this time it was real and you were here?”

Belle stopped advancing towards Rumple, “Rumple can you see me?”

“Yes, until she decides that I have to be punished. Then she gets creative and comes up with new and different ways to take you from me.”

“Rumple I am here. Right in front of you. You won. You avenged your son.” She tried to use calm soothing tones but he was having none of it. She tried to get him to come to her. He wouldn’t. She tried to go to him but he wouldn’t let her. In his panic he was scratching himself with his own fingernails. Gouging at his flesh. She went back to her room and got the dagger and told herself that this was the only way to get him back from the brink.

She walked back into the room with dagger in hand. The minute he saw it, a high pitched whine came from his throat and he tried even harder to be come one with the corner. She held the dagger up and he flinched away from it and then he leapt out of the corner and tackled her knocking her into the door frame where she hit her head. She saw stars and Rumple running down stairs. She took a moment to gather herself together and followed Rumple downstairs and out the front door. She chased him down the street and through the woods. He was fast. Very fast. She soon lost him. She stopped and listened and could hear which direction she hoped he was going. She did have one piece of luck in that the moon was almost full so she could see mostly where she was going. 

She found him sitting on a stump looking at the ground.

“Rumple?”

“I lost him,” said Rumple gesturing to the ground, “I lost him again.”

Belle worked out pretty fast that they were in the woods where Baelfire had fallen.

She stuck the dagger in the belt of her robe and went to him. She knelt next to him and took his face in her hands, “I am so sorry Rumple.”

“She took everything from me. My hope, my dignity, my love, my son…None of that is every coming back. She made me a broken toy that can only dance to her tune. She destroyed me in every way possible. I am nothing but what she wants me to be.”

“That’s not true. You defeated her. You won.”

He laughed a very sad laugh, “Did I? I am going to wake back up in my cage and she is going to start all over on me again. I think I would rather die than go on anymore.” He looked at her, “Can you do that for me Belle? Can you get the dagger and kill me? Can you avenge Bae and my deaths? I can’t do this any more. I can’t…” tears were streaming down his face. Belle found herself crying too. The pain and sorrow radiated off of him. She hugged him and he collapsed on her shoulder sobbing. She let him cry it out holding him not saying anything just being there with him. His hand dropped and touched the dagger and it was like someone had thrown a switch in his brain.

“Belle?” he asked.

“Yes Rumple?”

“Where are we?”

Belle looked at him and found that he was not looking at her as he had been.

“Rumple, we are in the woods.”

“How did I get here?”

“You ran out of the house and came right here.”

“I…I don’t remember doing that,” he said.

“It’s OK Rumple. Let’s get back to the house.”

She lead him back to the house and had him sit on the side of the large tub as she cleaned and checked his feet for any injury. He hadn’t seemed to have done any great damage to them. His arms were covered with scratches but none seemed too deep. He was confused but calm. She got him a change of pajamas and settled him into bed.

“Belle,” he said as she turned to leave, “Please stay.”

“Let me change my nightgown and I’ll join you. Try to get some sleep Rumple.”

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Belle changed her nightgown and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like hell. Her mind was crying for sleep. She didn’t know if she could keep this up much longer. She went back to Rumple’s room to find him fast asleep. She got into the bed next to him and wrapped her arms protectively around him.


	18. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keeping this PG-13. But know that they get intimate in this chapter.

Belle awoke with Rumple’s arms wrapped around her. She snuggled into him taking solace in his warmth. She had missed this simple act of just being held more than she had imagined. She picked up her head to look at the clock. It was later than she thought it was but considering all that had happened in the past week, sleeping in was probably the thing she should least worry about.

“Good Morning Belle,” came the voice from the man holding her.

She flipped over and found herself looking into her lover’s brown eyes. 

“Good Morning,” she said and went in for a kiss that was returned with much enthusiasm. Shortly they were a tangle of arms, legs, lips and tongues. 

When they came up for air, Rumple tugged at her nightgown, “Too many clothes,” he growled. 

“I agree. We should do something about it,” said Belle, which they quickly did. 

For a moment the two of them just lay there enjoying skin on skin contact just taking a moment to remember their lover’s body. Belle was frustrated because Rumple’s chest was bandaged but the rest of him was, in her mind, fair game at this point.

She felt something hard against her leg. ‘Well that still works,’ she thought with a giggle

“What are you giggling about?” asked Rumple.

She reached down and give his member a tug. He sucked in a breath, “Oooo, do that again and I might explode.”

“Wouldn’t want that to happen too soon,” she said with a light laugh. They went back to the kissing now a little slower with more exploration. Rumple worked his way with kisses and nips to where he was positioned between Belle’s legs.

“May I?” he asked rather politely but with an air of sheer lust.

“Please,” she replied. 

He pleasured her with his tongue knowing exactly where to lick, suck and nip to cause Belle to totally unravel. She road wave after wave of pleasure until it became almost all too much. She pulled him back up to her lips and worked it so he was on his back. She started stroking his member. 

Rumple seem to groan from his toes and her name became his mantra,” Belle, Belle, Belle” came out of his lips over and over again. 

She climbed up on top of him and positioning herself to sink slowing onto him.

Rumple gave a cry.

“Am I hurting you?” asked Belle.

He shook his head violently ‘no’. She started to work her way up and down reaching her hand around to give him extra stimulation. He put his hands on her hips and set the rhythm he needed. Shortly they both reached climax.

Belle was careful not to fall on Rumple’s chest but off to the side. Rumple whimpered at the loss of her on top of him. She cuddled up to him and they slowing kissed themselves down from ecstasy. 

And shortly after that, they found themselves asleep in each other’s arms feeling reconnected to each other.

Belle woke up about an hour later. She carefully extracted herself from Rumple’s arms and went into the master bathroom. She looked in the mirror and found her reflection grinning back at her. A shower seemed in order after the morning’s activities. She started the shower and got in. Shortly thereafter she was just a bit startled when she was joined in the shower by Rumple who had removed the bandages from his chest.

“Why waste water?” he said with an impish grin, “Besides I can wash your back easier than you can.”

They slowly washed each other reacquainting themselves again. Belle looked carefully at the stitches in his chest. None seemed to have popped in their activities so that was a relief. Belle didn’t like the thought have having to go to the hospital again. They finished up and for a while just held each other under the flow of water from the shower. It was very peaceful.

Finally when they began to prune, they got out. Belle carefully dried Rumple’s chest and back then put on a new set of gauze and bandages. He took a towel and ran it over his head quickly drying what little of his hair was on his head.

“I think this is the only advantage to having your hair this short. You don’t have to wait for it to dry.” He said with a dry laugh.

“I like you better with your hair at a bit longer a length,” she said giving him a quick kiss.

She helped him into one of his suits and she picked a skirt and top for the day.

They went downstairs and had breakfast.

It almost felt totally normal thought Belle. Waking up. Making love and then getting on with our day. She looked into Rumple’s face. The only thing that was missing was his sight. 

She sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Rumple asked.

“Nothing. In fact, honestly, this is the best morning I have had in over a year.” She said while taking his hand in hers.

He reached out with the other and found her face. He stroked her face gently with his hand and said, “Me too.”

A knock on the door broke the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all. 
> 
> It is the end of the season and I am looking forward to tonight's episode so I decided to stop womping on Rumple for a bit and give him and Belle a happier time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


	19. Help

Belle opened the front door to see a very distraught Henry standing on the porch.

“I need to see my Grandfather,” he said. Belle could see the red eyes and the other signs that he had been crying. But he was putting on a brave face so she decided to let him keep it there.

“Come on in,” she said, “Have you had breakfast?”

He walked through the door and shook his head no.

“Do you like eggs and toast?”

He nodded yes.

“Well your grandfather is in the kitchen why don’t we join him and get you some food as well.”

Henry followed Belle into the kitchen.

“Rumple, we have a visitor. Your grandson needs to talk to you.”

Henry sat down hard in the chair that Belle had vacated. Belle went to the fridge, “How do you like your eggs Henry?”

“Scrambled please.”

“Juice? I have orange, pineapple and grape.”

“Orange please.”

Belle quickly put a breakfast together for Henry and placed it in front of him, “Henry can you do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is,” said Henry.

“I need to get to the library and I am running a bit behind. Can you bring your…Grandfather to the library when you are done with your talk?”

“Sure,” Henry said.

Belle kissed Rumple and said, “Then I shall see you two later.” She grabbed the lunches she had packed the night before and left the two of them alone.

“So Henry, what you need to talk to me about?”

“I need to make a deal with you.”

“Oh I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why do you want to?”

“Emma wants to return to New York and I don’t. This is my home. Since I regained my memories, I remember that this is really the only home I have known my entire life. I don't want to leave Regina. I just….” He sighed, “I had it all worked out. Emma and I would get an apartment or cottage here and I could spend time with her and Regina. It’s just not fair.” Tears spilled out of his eyes as much as he wanted them not to. 

Rumple reached out and managed to find Henry’s shoulder without too much problem and gave him a supportive squeeze, “And what do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know. Create a spell that will erase her memory of being anywhere but here? Use magic to convince her to stay? I just…I just want my moms to be happy and Emma is making me chose between her and Regina and I don’t want to.”

“Ah Henry, you have to remember that all magic comes with a price and sometimes that price can be pretty steep.”

“I don’t care.”

“But you see I do. You are my grandson and I do love you so I don’t think I can help you. Besides it is a little hard to focus magic when one can’t focus on anything. I’d hate for something to go awry.”

“You really can’t do magic because you’re blind?”

Rumple smiled a sad smile, “I can’t do much magic because I am blind. Kind of hard to measure what you can not see.”

“What about Belle?”

“What?”

“Can’t Belle help you? She can measure things for you. I am sure that you could teach her magic.”

“No Henry. I won’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Because magic is a path that once you start down it, it is very hard to turn back. I am living proof of that and I don’t want Belle to have to find out the costs.”

“So you won’t help me?”

“I didn’t say that either. I said that magic was off the table but that is not my only skill. Let me talk to Emma and see if her mind can be changed.”

“I don’t think that is gonna happen. Once she makes up her mind, she becomes laser focused on achieving her goal.”

“Well maybe we can distract her until she comes to her senses.”

Henry dried his eyes on his coat sleeve and said, “May be she will “ he said with a little more hope in his voice, “So you’ll talk to her?”

Rumple nodded. Henry stood up and hugged Rumple, which startled the man slightly but he eased into his grandson’s hug.

“Now, can you help me clean up the kitchen and then let’s get me to my shop.”

“Sure,” said Henry and they did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have upped the rating to make sure that I don't step on any toes.
> 
> I will try to update once a day but it might be sketchy the next couple because of work.


	20. Brain

When Belle opened the Library, she found Leroy and Ruby waiting for her. This was strange to her because she couldn’t remember a time when she had seen Leroy in the library.

“Good Morning” she said.

“It’s almost noon,” said Leroy, “Where ya been?”

“We got a bit of a slow start this morning after what happened yesterday at the diner.”

“How is he doing?” asked Ruby.

“He managed to destroy most of the stitches in the fall but Dr. Whale redid his handy-work.”

“How are you doing?” asked Ruby.

“I’m fine….what is going on?”

Ruby and Leroy looked at each other. There was some shifting of feet as they decided who should speak. 

Ruby finally said, “You were seen running through the woods last night after Mr. Gold and frankly Belle I would be concerned considering the marks on your face and wrists…” she paused seeing the hand prints around Belle’s neck peeking from her blouse, “and what the hell happened to your neck?”

Belle put her hand up to her throat ‘foolish girl’ she thought ‘stupid girl. Didn’t think about it at all’

“Rumple had a nightmare and he thought I was Zelena,” she said, “Once he woke up he was mortified. I am fine.”

They gave her the ‘you don’t look fine’ look.

“I can handle him,” said Belle, “He’s talking to Archie. We are doing everything we can to help him cope with what happened to him.”

“What did that witch do to him?” asked Leroy.

“She wasn’t very pleasant to him,” said Belle, “and that all I am going to say on the matter.”

“Belle this is the Dark One we are talking about. His nightmares could level the town without any warning. He is a powerful sorcerer” said Leroy

“He’s blind! He can’t see a thing. I can’t believe…I..” Belle felt dizzy and she sat down hard on the chair behind her.

“Belle? You OK?”

“Belle? Belle look at me honey” said Ruby.

Bell tried to focus on Ruby but there were three of her floating in her vision. She blinked hard but it didn’t help. The darkness seem to come rushing in so she embraced it’s comforting arms. She heard Ruby and Leroy calling her name and then she heard nothing.

The next thing she heard was the beep of a heart monitor. She didn’t remember having to take Rumple back to the hospital. Also she seemed to be on a bed. She opened her eyes but the light hurt so she closed them again.

“Belle?” came a voice to her left. She realized that someone was holding her hand. She turned her head towards the sound of the voice and tried opening her eyes again. She saw Rumple sitting on a chair but the light still hurt so she closed her eyes again.

“Bright,” she said.

“What did you say?” asked Rumple.

“Light too bright,” she said. Why did her voice sound odd to her ears? Everything was too loud.

She heard someone get up and the click of a light switch. Then she heard blinds being closed.

“You have a concussion,” said Rumple gentle squeezing her hand, “can you open your eyes or does it still hurt too much?”

She tried to open her eyes again. The room was much dimmer. This she could stand. She could see Ruby standing behind Rumple looking at her with great concern.

“How’s that?” asked Ruby.

“Better,” said Belle, what was wrong with her voice, “Still hurts” she slurred.

“That’s perfectly natural,” said Dr. Whale, “Do you know what happened?”

“Hit my head on the doorway to the bedroom last night,” she said rather matter of factly.

“How did you…” Rumple started and then stopped as realization hit, “I did this didn’t I.” he said in a very quiet voice.

She gave his hand a light squeeze, “It’s not your fault. You were having a nightmare.”

She saw such a look of pain cross his face and then vanish beneath his public mask.

“His ‘nightmares’ have not been kind to you Belle,” said Dr. Whale, “You also have a hairline fracture in your left wrist as well as your nose, bruising around your throat and jaw.”

Belle looked at Rumple as Whale went through the litany of injures. He was getting paler and paler.

“Belle?” he whispered pleading for this all not to be true. That this was just another nightmare he was part of.

“Could you give us a minute?” said Belle. Dr. Whale and Ruby left the room.

“Rumple, this is not your fault “she started.

He cut her off, “Did I do this to you? Did I cause these injuries?”

“Yes” she said very quietly.

“And you decided not to tell me about any of this because?”

“Because you are dealing with enough Rumple. I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Not that bad? Apparently it looks like I am abusing you to the rest of the town,” he said his voice getting louder, “and I have no memory of doing any of this.”

“You were having nightmares Rumple, I was trying to keep you from hurting yourself.”

“And in doing so, I hurt you!”

It hurt her ears, “Rumple please. I promise we will talk about it later but could you keep it down my head still hurts.”

Rumple stopped talking. He stood up and used his cane to guide him out of the room.

Dr. Whale came back in, “So your hearing is sensitive?” he said while checking her over.

“My everything seems to be sensitive.”

“Ok. You need a couple of days bed rest and to not move your head too much so your brain can heal from the trauma. If I release you in a day or so, you have to promise that you will take care of yourself.”

“What about Rumple?”

“You need to stop thinking about Rumple and think about yourself.”

“I agree with him,” said Rumple as he returned to the room with Ruby guiding him. Belle could see that his face was wet and she realized that he had been crying.

Ruby said, “We’ll take care of him while you get better.”

“We?” asked Belle.

“Leroy, Me, Granny, Archie, Marco and such. I figure he is going to be spending most of his time here with you but we’ll make sure he eats and the like.”

“Thank you,” said Belle.

“We told you we would help and now we can.”

Belle could feel the tension in her body easy a bit. She didn’t know if it was from relief or whatever Dr. Whale put in her saline drip either way she felt better than she had in a while. And sleepy too.

She saw Ruby help Rumple into his chair. She took his hand in hers and said, “Not your fault” and found herself falling back into darkness. She didn’t think that he believed her.


	21. Drink

Rumple felt Belle fall back into slumber as her hand, which had been gripping his so tightly, loosened. Her breathing fell to a regular pattern that he recognized from sleeping with her. He sat back in his chair and ran his hand over his head across the stubble which was becoming softer as his hair grew. He would be happy when the process was done and he had his hair back.

He heard someone enter the room. It was a heavier step so he assumed male. The boots limited it even further. There was a slight distinctive clink of metal that indicated that the person was carrying a sword. 

He put the pieces together and said, without moving his head, “Charming. To what do I owe the honor?”

“How did you know it was me?”

“Who else walks about Storybrooke with a sword at his belt.”

“Ah, hadn’t thought of that.”

“Haven’t thought much in years,” Rumple muttered.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing of any import. Why are you here?”

“To get you out of here for a bit. You do have to eat and I figure you might want to go by your house and get what you need if you are going to live in that chair.”

“Why not,” said Rumple very guardedly, “She did it for me.”

“So just come on and have some dinner.”

“Dinner?”

“It’s almost 8 o’clock in the evening.”

One thing of the many things that Rumple disliked about not being able to see was that his time sense, which was almost swiss-like, was off.

“And if you are worried about Belle waking up while you are gone, I wouldn’t. I am betting she sleeps through the night. Also the nurse has Belle’s phone and will call us if there is any change or she wakes up. So shall we?”

Rumple sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one so better let events take their flow. He got up and turned towards the door. He took a couple of steps using his cane to make sure he didn’t knock into anything and found a strong but gentle grip on his other arm guiding him out of the room.

They got into David’s truck and started driving back to the middle of town.

“How about the Rabbit Hole? They have a new microbrew that the dwarves made. Suppose to be one of their best.”

Rumple nodded. In fact a beer sounded pretty bloody good right now.

All conversation stopped when they entered the Rabbit Hole to be replaced by other conversation which all seemed to center on Rumple. David took Rumple to one of the back tables and sat him down then went to the bar to order their food and get some drinks. He came back to find Leroy talking to Rumple.

“She loved you Gold. You better take care of her and not the way you have been.”

David swore that if Rumple could see, Leroy would probably be a spot on the wall considering the look of murderous rage on his face.

“Hey Leroy, I hear the brewing is going well,” said David as he put down a pint glass in front of Rumple.

Leroy turned to David, “Yeah it is.” David cocked his head indicating to Leroy to GO AWAY. Leroy looked at Gold, took the hint and left the two men alone.

Rumple put his hand out and carefully found the pint glass in front of him. He took a sip. It was good.

“IPA?” he asked David.

“Yep. They have that a stout and a new lager too but I really like this one.”

“Good choice.”

The two men sat and sipped their beers for a bit.

“I didn’t mean to,” said Rumple quietly.

“What?”

“Belle, she didn't tell me what had happened. I didn’t know that I had hurt her.”

“How was she keeping that a secret?”

Rumple raised one eyebrow as if to say ‘you have got to be kidding’.

“I had an inkling that something was wrong but she wouldn’t tell me what. I assumed it was the stress of taking care of a blind man.”

Realization set in in David’s mind, “She was protecting you.”

Rumple nodded.

“I hear Henry came to visit you today,” said David trying to be clever in changing the subject and failing horribly.

“He wanted a spell to keep Emma from leaving. The boy just got his memories back, he doesn’t want to lose Regina and the rest of his family yet again.”

“Are you going to do it?”

Rumple shook his head, “No. Magic won’t keep her here. She has to want to stay here. I did promise that I would have a talk with her about it.”

“Well I think you have some say in the matter being his other Grandfather and all.”

Rumple smiled and held up his glass, “To Grandfatherhood”

They clinked glasses and took a drink.

“Henry is a good kid in a tough spot,” said David, “I hope we can convince her that her place is here and not in New York.”

“From what I understand from Belle, the New York memories were implanted by Regina before the curse hit. It was all an illusion.”

“Apparently one that appealed to her.”

“So we have to convince her otherwise. Well that gives me a starting point to work with.”

Their food arrived along with another round of drinks and they started to eat. About half way through Archie came over to the table.

“I heard about Belle,” said Archie.

“You knew about Belle,” growled Rumple, “You just chose not to inform me.”

“I…I…yes but she assured me that it looked worse than it felt. So I assumed that she was telling me the truth.”

“Charming, could you give us a minute?” asked Rumple.

“Sure, I have to hit the loo anyway.”

David got up and Archie sat down.

Rumple tried to figure out how to broach the subject and went for straight forward, “Last night I woke up in the woods with Belle holding me. I have no memory on how I got there.”

“Did Belle tell you?”

“Just that I ran out of the house and into the woods.”

“Have you been having these….blackouts often?”

“I honestly don’t know. If I have, then Belle isn’t tell me.” Then a memory came back and Rumple went pale. His hands around her throat trying to crush the life out of her. Why had he been doing that?

“You need to keep me away from Belle,” he said as David returned to the table with another chair.

“Why?” asked Archie.

“I tried…I tried to kill her the other day. She used the dagger to get me to stop. But if she hadn't had it….” He took a deep drink of his beer. His mouth didn’t want to say the words his mind formed. And some other things fell into place.

“What is wrong with me?” he whispered.

“Clinically? You have post-traumatic stress disorder due to whatever Zelena did to you along with the death of your son and the near death of Belle at Zelena’s hand” said Archie, “Rumplestilskin, you aren’t to blame in this.”

“It was my hands around her throat. Tell me again why I am not responsible for Belle laying in a hospital bed with a serious concussion.”

“It’s not you. You would never hurt Belle” said David.

“Ah but I have.”

“Not in your right mind,” said Archie, “You are not responsible for the damage that Zelena caused.”

Rumple gave him a look that read ‘Oh come on’. 

“I told you that I can help you but you have to trust me. Well I have to go. Should I come by the house or the hospital tomorrow?”

“Hospital,” said Rumple.

“See you then,” said Archie leaving David with Rumple.

“Let’s get you home,” said David.

“And then back to the hospital,” said Rumple.

“And then back to the hospital” agreed David.

They finished their beers and left.


	22. Loss

Belle woke up feeling better than she had in a long time. She actually felt rested. She opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed and the last couple of days came flooding back. She looked to her left to see Rumple sitting in a chair.

“Belle?” he asked very quietly.

“I’m awake Rumple,” she said, “Have you been in that chair all night?”

"No, Charming took me out to dinner, let me go home and pick up some things for you and me.”

“Have you slept?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Not really.”

“Rumple,” she said in a slightly chiding voice, “You need sleep to heal.” She then noticed his very tight posture. The knuckles on his cane were white. “What happened?”

“Sorry?”

“Rumple, I know that look. What happened?”

“Belle, I made a decision.”

Belle thought ‘oh this can’t be good.’

“I am staying here in the hospital until I know I am not a danger to you.”

“You’re not a danger to me.”

Rumple laughed a barking laugh, “You are in that bloody hospital bed because of me. I am the one that hurt you. Not Regina or Zelena or anyone else but me.”

“You didn’t mean to..”

He cut her off, “And yet here we are. I can’t hurt you Belle or rather I can’t hurt you any more. I need to be locked away where I can’t harm you.”

Belle’s eyes went wide, “You’re committing yourself? You can’t! You know what that place is..”

He held up a hand to stop the flow of words, “It’s different now. Regina is no longer using it as her private dungeon. I need…help. I need to come back to you as a whole man.”

“But..” she said as Whale walked into the room.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Whale said.

“Much better. The headache is gone. The light doesn’t seem as bright.”

He checked her over and said, “Good. You seem to be healing nicely. You can go home this afternoon unless there is some sort of set back. But Belle, I need you to be honest with me. You have had a serious concussion and I don’t want anything else to happen to you.”

“I feel fine,” insisted Belle.

Whale turned to Rumple, “Your room is ready when you want it. Regina finished the wards on the walls, ceiling and floor. I do think you are making the best decision for everyone involved.”

Rumple grinned a dangerous grin, “Who would that be? The entire town must be breathing a sigh of relief knowing that the monster is going willingly into the cage.”

“Rumple” came the voice from the bed with that tone that warned him he was about to be in trouble with Belle.

Whale made a couple of notes on Belle’s chart, “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Rumple,” Belle started but he cut her off.

“Belle, this is for the best. I can’t ask you to deal with the mess that was left in my head by Zelena. Look, you can visit me whenever you want. I am committing myself voluntarily so they can’t keep me here if I want to leave. But if I don’t do something, I am afraid I will harm you more than I have already.”

She sighed, “Well you seem determined to do this.”

He held out his hand and she took it in hers.

“Belle, I want to be whole again. I want to be the man that you need rather than Zelena’s broken toy. You do understand.”

She squeezed his hand, “I understand but that doesn’t mean that I have to like it.”

“I’ll stay with you until they release you.” 

They spent the morning talking about this and that. He gave her a list of things to double check at the shop. She told him that she would come see him every day after work. That afternoon Ruby came to give Belle a ride home and Rumple went to the room that had been prepared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK this took a little turn I was not expecting but I hope you enjoy and will stay on for the ride.
> 
> Short I know but I will try to give you either a second piece later today or something longer tomorrow.
> 
> I have enjoyed your comments and appreciate the the Kudos.


	23. Interlude: Cage 1

Rumple felt a little out of sorts. He had given all his jewelry to Belle to take back to the house for safekeeping. His sleeves brushing against his without his cufflinks gave him a shutter. He kept telling himself that it would be all right and this was best for Belle and half a dozen other things to keep from panicking.

He jumped a bit when they put his hospital ID around his wrist. He had to try very hard not to flee when they put the wristband that the Blue Fairy had enchanted that would let him step into the room that was set up for his particular problem. Once in they removed the wristband and Rumple knew he was trapped.

He took a set of deep breaths again trying to calm the churning of his gut. They gave him privacy to change from his suit to a pair of pajamas that he had brought from home. At least he didn’t have to wear a hospital gown.

He lay down on the bed and sighed. He hated cages with a passion and even though he had walked into this one willingly as he had in Fairy Tale land, he didn’t have to like it.

He gave a cursory once over of the room but physically and with his mind’s eye. The magic around him was strong. He could feel two signatures in it. One was Regina’s and the other was the Blue Fairy’s. Funny how these two magics seems to balance each other out.

He sat down on the bed. ‘Well it’s better than that damp mine they trapped him in,’ he thought. His mind went back to when Charming and Snow had conspired with Cinderella and her handsome prince to trap him. He knew it was coming. He had foreseen it. He also knew he had to be there for the curse to get off the ground. Never meant that he had to like it. He had so carefully set up his dominos to make sure that the pattern he wanted would emerge. And for 28 years he had been lost to himself prisoner to the curse.

He remembers when Emma put him in the jail cell after he had taken Mo to task for something the man didn’t remember but Rumple remembered all too well. He hadn’t know at the time that Regina had out and out lied to him. He put on a good show but inside he felt a trapped animal. It had taken all his strength to not lose it.

Then there were the cages that Zelena put him in. Another shudder when through his body. She had put him in the first one after Bae had pushed through and made a run for it. She couldn’t have him escaping she told him. That had been the beginning of the end for him. That was when the torture started. 

Once the curse had been enacted again, he found himself without his memory of the past year in a large dog kennel not knowing how he had come there. The last thing he remembered was pushing the dagger through his father’s body into his own and a flash of light and then he found himself yet another prison.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he said.

“Mr. Gold, it’s Archie,” said the voice stepping into the room, “I came to see how you were doing.”

Rumple waved his hands and said, “Well I’m here.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Not gonna lie to you, I don’t particularly care for the color of the walls.”

“You can see?”

“No, that was a quip. I honestly have no idea what color the walls are.”

“Blue.”

Rumple smiled and said, “There is all kinds of irony there.”  
“The nurse wants to change the bandages on your chest and give you your evening medication.”

“Medication?” Rumple didn’t like this at all.

“Just something to help you sleep. Belle said you had been having trouble sleeping or rather sleeping through the night. I’ll be here bright and early tomorrow morning and we’ll talk OK?”

Rumple nodded almost absent mindedly. Archie sent the nurse in who quickly changed the bandages without too much chatter, which Rumple liked. She did tell him that they were healing nicely. She gave him his dinner and then his medication. Rumple took the medication with more than a little trepidation. 

He lay back on the bed and allowed himself to fall back into the arms of Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone tell me the difference between Mature and Explicit? I am sorting out a chapter and I am not sure what the delineation is.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Also thank you for your support as the story went in a direction I was not expecting.


	24. Sleepover

Ruby took Belle back to the Diner and got her set up with dinner/lunch at the counter since Belle hadn’t had anything in the hospital. Belle enjoyed the Chicken Caesar salad and ice tea. 

Shortly after dwarves came in and seated themselves around a table. Leroy saw Belle at the counter and sat down next to her.

“You OK?” he asked.

Belle nodded, “It was a concussion. I have been told to take it easy for the next couple of days and it should sort itself out.”

“How are you going to do that and take care of…” said Leroy.

“Rumplestilskin? No worries there. He checked himself into the hospital. They set up a room for him that is magically shielded.”

Belle noticed that Leroy became visible more relaxed.

“Well that’s a hell of a thing” said Leroy “at least the town will be safe now.”

“Because the monster is locked up in his cage? I can’t believe you and the rest of this town. He put his life on the line to save the entire town from Zelena. He dropped a house on both of them not knowing if he was going to survive the encounter. He has taken care of more problems around here than most. And if there is another magical problem, who do you run to? Not Regina. Not Emma. And right now you don’t have Rumple to take care of it. So you had better hope that he is right as rain before the next time.”

Leroy put his hands up defensively, “Hey, hey. I was thinking of you kid. You don’t have to take care of him while you should be taking care of yourself. Something had to give.”

Belle knew that wasn’t not the whole truth but enough of one that she believed it.

“I’m sorry Leroy,” she said a little sheepishly, “I didn’t mean to talk my frustration out on you. I guess I am still feeling a little off.”

“Belle, you have been through a lot since I have known you. You are one of the smartest and strongest people I know. Considering everything, you deserve a change to let off some steam.”

Ruby joined them, “Speaking of letting off some steam, I have a brilliant idea Belle. Let’s make an evening of it. You haven’t been out in ages.”

“I thought you had to work tonight.”

“Nope, did the breakfast/lunch shift. Bo is going to finish helping Granny with dinner crowd and the clean up and I have to open tomorrow. Come on Belle what do you say? We have just hung in ages.”

Belle thought for a moment, “Well I do have my cell phone if either the hospital or Rumple need to get in touch with me, OK let’s do this.”

Ruby clapped her hands together in excitement, “Great! Let me finish up with my tables and we’ll be off.”

“Leroy I am..”

“Don’t say it. You don’t have to be. I’ll see ya round right?”

Belle gave Leroy a big hug and whispered in his ear, “thank you for everything.”

He smiled and went back to the table with his fellow dwarves.

By the time that Belle had finished her salad, Ruby was ready to go. 

She found herself shooting pool with Ruby at the Rabbit Hole. Some of Lacey’s abilities had stuck and pool was one of them. They had run the table a couple of times and picked up a few bucks for their troubles. Belle found herself giggling at Ruby’s running commentary on the conversations happening around. She couldn’t remember that last time that she had laughed so much.

They decided to go to her library apartment because that put Ruby must closer to the Diner.

“So how is he in bed?”

“Excuse me?” 

“Mr. Gold. Any good in the sack?”

Belle blushed.

“Wow. Say no more. That good huh?”

“Not to go into any detail but I don’t have any complaints.”

That set the two of them off in another giggle fit.

They talked about the town and stuff that Ruby had overheard at the Diner. Belle discussed the books that the citizens checked out. 

Eventually they both fell sound asleep.

At 4 AM the phone rang bringing the cold reality screaming back.


	25. Destruction

Belle picked up the cell phone and answered it, “Hello?”

“Belle, it’s Archie. I don’t know how to put this…”

Belle stomach curled up into a knot.

“But do you have the dagger?”

“What? Why?”

“We need you to control the Dark One before he destroys the hospital.”

“What is going on?” There was a sound of an explosion in the background and she could hear Regina saying “It’s holding barely. Where the hell is Belle?”

Belle got dressed quickly, woke Ruby up, and got the dagger from its hiding place. They raced to the hospital. When they got there, she was taken to the mental ward. She shuttered as she went through the door but clutched the dagger closer to herself.

She could see the arcane light battle going on in front of her. She raised the dagger and said, “Rumple FREEZE!” And there was silence.

“What is going on?” asked Belle.

Regina said, “Your boyfriend had a nightmare and tried to take the hospital apart to get to you.”

“What?”

“Oh I though that was a pretty clear explanation,” said Regina, “why don’t you go ask him?”

“I don’t know if that is such a good idea,” said Emma, “considering he did to her.”

“It was a bloody accident! He didn’t mean to hurt me! I don’t know how many times I can say that before you will believe me,” Belle was feeling light headed.

Archie could see something was wrong and quickly sat Belle down. He turned to Regina and Emma, “I rarely say this but back off. She has had a rough enough week as it is.” 

He looked at Belle, “can you go see him so he knows that you are OK?” He put a wristband on her wrist and she could feel magic run from it. “This will let you into the room.”

She stood up and put on a brave face. The orderly unlocked the door and she walked into the room to find Rumple standing there not moving. She remembered that she had told him to freeze and the dagger had compelled him to do so. The furniture in the room had been destroyed. There were scorch marks on the walls, floor, and ceiling. It was total destruction. What had gotten into Rumple?

“Rumple,” she said, “I want you to restore the room to how you found it.”

She could feel the magic swirl around her as things put themselves back and marks vanished. In pretty short order the room looked like a hospital room rather than a war zone.

“Now please get back into bed.”

Rumple looked at her and she thought she heard him growl. She held up the dagger and he shied away then did as she bade him to do.

“Go to sleep” she ordered and his eyes slammed shut. 

She walked out of the room, “What the bloody hell happened?” She saw out of the corner of her eye a nurse and the orderly go into the room.

Archie said, “It might be easier if I show you.” He took her over to the nurse’s station where there were at least monitors in each room with a full view of the room. He rewound the feed on the cameras in Rumple’s room.

Belle watched Rumple settle into bed after eating his dinner. He seemed to quickly fall asleep. Archie fast forwarded the feed a bit. Belle noted that the time stamp jumped to 1:30 AM. Rumple still seemed to be sleeping peaceful but then she saw that he was trembling. He started thrashing around on the bed. Then his eyes snapped open and he got up. He was saying something. Belle turned to Archie and Archie said, “It’s only a visual feed to make sure that the patients don’t hurt themselves.” 

Belle watched as a nurse stepped into the room. Rumple said something to her and then went to attack her. The nurse quickly got out of the room and Belle watched as Rumple slammed into the magical barrier.

“The nurse said that he was rambling about you and Zelena and threatened to kill everyone if anything happened to you. He was promising to be good if he could only see you and then wanted you to stay away so Zelena couldn’t hurt you.”

Belle watched as Rumple collapsed to his knees. He put his hands behind his head and stayed there with his legs apart and his fingers laced together. His elbows were out. She could see his lips moving. He seemed to be pleading with someone or something. 

Archie said, “He stayed like this for a while. He pleaded that he would be good and pleaded not to be hurt again. It was heart breaking to listen to.” He fast forwarded again until the time stamp read 3:27 AM. “This is where it all went south.”

Rumple stood up grabbed a chair and threw it at the door. He started using magic to attack the room. Belle watched as a magical maelstrom formed in the room destroying everything in it. Rumple looked right at the camera and Belle could read his lips, “What have you done to Belle?” right before he destroyed the camera.

“And that is about the point we brought you in,” said Archie with a yawn.

Regina said, “I don’t know what nightmare he had but another one like that and he might destroy the hospital. The magical wards barely held this time and I don’t need the headache he gave me from pounding on them.”

“You and me both,” said Emma, “I don’t know what that witch did to him but it really screwed him up.”

“So what do we do about it?”

“You’re the one with the dagger. You can make him behave,” said Regina.

“Control him with the dagger? He has a right to be free.”

“Belle, let’s face some facts about your beloved Rumple,” said Regina, “He’s the Dark One. He is under a curse that has let him live a very long time and given him access to some of the darkest magic in our land and he has a temper on him.”

Belle started to protest but Regina put up her hand, “You have seen what he does when he doesn’t get his way or something gets in his way. He tends to let it out in a very destructive way for either property or people. I have no idea if he was this way when he was human but he isn’t human and he is dangerous when angry.”

Belle couldn’t deny that. She had lost count of the number of times she had to pick up after one of Rumple’s temper tantrums.

“This needs either to be sorted out or he needs to be under your control to make sure that Storybrooke is still standing at the end of the day,” said Regina, “Now I am going to go home and with any luck go back to sleep. I request that we don’t have any more of these little crisis’s until I can recharge.” She turned heel and left before Belle could say anything.

Emma shifted a bit uncomfortably from foot to foot, “Belle, Regina is right in that I don’t think we can hold him back. I don’t know what the answer is but we need to find one sooner rather than later.” She gave Belle a hug and left Archie with Belle.

“Archie, I don’t know what I am going to do. Controlling him with the dagger goes against every fiber of my being.”

“Belle, you are the only thing on this planet that can control him that he trusts. I told you that this might happen considering what we think Zelena did to him.”

Belle could feel tears starting to roll down her face. She tried to stop but she was too tired to care at this point. Archie gathered her up in a hug and said, “We’ll figure this out. He’ll get better I promise.”

“But what if he doesn’t? What if Zelena damaged him in ways that can’t be repaired?” Belle sobbed, “Archie I am so tired and so scared. I don’t know what to do.”

“Love him,” came the response.

“Pardon?”

“Love him Belle. Believe in him. Consider all that had to happen for the two of you to get back together. You have come so far. Don’t give up on him and you.”

Belle dried her eyes and nodded, “can I see him?”

“I think that might be a good thing,” said Archie.

Belle walked into Rumple’s room. He was sleeping on the bed as she had ordered him to. It wasn’t until she sat down and took his hand that she noticed that they had restrained him to the bed. Angry but too tired to comment, she curled up in the chair and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week may be sketchy or I might get a chapter a day up. Will depend on my work load for this week.
> 
> I thank you for each and every comment and Kudo.
> 
> This chapter has been written and rewritten about 5 times. I am going to leave it here and get on with the story.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and support.


	26. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for dark things in this chapter and the next few. We are getting to why he has PTSD.

Belle woke up to the sound of Rumple pulling against the restraints. She reached out a hand and laid it on his arm. He jumped a bit.

“Rumple, calm down. I am right here.”

“Belle? What happened? Why am I?” He jerked against the cuffs confining him while trying to sit up.

“Restrained? Rumple, you tried to take the hospital apart.”

“I…I don’t remember.”

“You had a nightmare or were reliving your captivity. We weren’t really sure which.”

Rumple crumpled back in the bed and stopped fighting the restraints. She could see tears forming in his eyes.

“Rumple…” Belle stopped trying to sort out the words to use, “Rumple, this can’t go on. At this point they are planning to sedate you to the point that you are insensate to protect themselves.”

She saw a look of total panic cross his face, “Shhhh Rumple. It will be OK.”

“How?” 

Belle winced at the lost and futile tone in his voice.

“How can this even slightly be OK? I am a danger to you and everyone else. I put you in the hospital. Zelena has taken everything that I hold dear to me and turned it to rubbish. I just…I just…You are going to have to use the dagger to control me. That is the only way you are going to be safe. You have to take control of the Dark One and make the monster stay safely in his cage.”

“You’re not a monster Rumple. You are a very broken man who has been systematically torn apart. Now we need to find a way to put you back together again. I don’t think the dagger can magically repair what happened to you. I have already told you to heal yourself and your physical body is healed but apparently the mind is another matter.”

“She’s right, “said Archie walking into the room, “We do need to find a way for you to be whole again. For the nightmares to stop. What I need is to know what she did to you to see if we can give you tools to counteract it be it medicine or magic.” He stepped to the bed and undid the restraints. “I don’t think you need these. In fact I think they are a bad idea considering that she kept you in chains didn’t she?”

“Only when I was being punished,” said Rumple quietly.

“Ah and you resisted didn’t you?” said Archie.

Rumple nodded carefully.

“You resisted her and she told you that your punishment was your own fault. And eventually you started thinking that may be she was right. That this was all your fault.”

Rumple looked shocked, “How did you know that? How could you know that?”

“You know my history Rumplestilskin. You were even involved in it. What do you think?”

“Your parents,” said Rumple quietly.

Archie nodded and then realized that his patient couldn’t see him, “Yes. I understand that feeling all too well. But I got better and realized that it wasn’t my fault but theirs. It is possible to heal. I think I know better than anyone about that around here. But you have to talk to me about what happened.”

Rumple almost imperceptively shook his head no but Belle saw it and made a decision that she knew he wasn’t going to like.

“Rumplestilskin,” she said rather formally holding up the dagger, “I command you to talk to Archie about what happened to you.”

Rumple seemed to start to resist and then stopped and said in a very flat voice, “Yes Mistress.”

“I know you are not happy about this Rumple but something has got to give or we are never going to get to the end of this nightmare. Archie will ask you questions. You are to answer him truthfully without wordplay or evasion. I will be right here with you if you want me to be or I can go away. I give you that choice but that choice alone. You must talk to Archie.”

Rumple thought a bit, “Can you stay here Belle unless I ask you to leave?” He held out his hand and she took it. He squeezed her hand like it was a lifeline.

“I am here for you Rumple,” she said.

Rumple turned his head towards Archie, “What do you want to know?”

Archie pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed, “What is the last thing you remember from Storybrooke and the first time you remember when you were…resurrected?”

“The last thing I remember was the pain of pushing the dagger through my father into my own body. The first thing was seeing Belle and Bae on the floor of the snow covered forest.”

“Do you remember Zelena telling you to kill me?” asked Belle.

He shook his head, “that’s were it gets a little muzzy. I remember resisting the compulsion and the pain that followed but I think Bae stepped in and stopped me from moving. I think Bae caused a lot of problems for Zelena.”

“How so?” asked Archie.

“I would…vanish for a bit and when I came back I would find myself dealing with the wrath of Zelena for whatever had happened when I wasn’t in control.”

The nurse knocked at the door, “Dr. Whale would like to examine Mr. Gold. Is now a good time?”

“Yes,” said Archie, “Belle why don’t you come with me and get some breakfast while he is doing that. We can come back to this later today.”

Archie and Belle walked up to the cafeteria and got breakfast along with coffee. They ate and planned their strategy on how to proceed. Archie assured Belle that he did want her there with him for as much of it as possible. Belle assured Archie that she could handle it. 

Dr. Whale joined them with an update on Rumple’s physical condition. He wanted to take the stitches out later that day since Rumple’s body seemed to have mostly healed the wounds but the scars were not fading and he wasn’t sure if they ever would.

‘A permanent reminder’ thought Belle ‘of what that witch did to him.’ And she dearly wished that she could drop another house on Zelena.


	27. Breaking

Belle went back to Rumple’s room. He was pulling a bit listlessly at the restraints that someone had put him back in. He looked miserable.

“Rumple,” said Belle.

“I don’t know if I want to talk to you right now. But feel free to compel me to do so.”

“Rumple, stop. This all has to stop. I can’t take much more of this. I love you. I will never stop loving and fighting for you. But you have to help. I can’t do this alone. I feel…I feel like the day you tossed me out of the castle.”

“And I have told you that I regret that to this day. Belle, I…I don’t think I am getting any better. I am afraid that I will always be Zelena’s broken doll. She…she did things to me that…” he trailed off. Belle could see the tension in his body. 

“Shhhh Rumple. It’s all right. You are here with me.” She went to the bed and undid the restraints around his wrists and ankles. 

“No Belle. It is far from all right.” He said rubbing his wrists. “It’s far from all right.” He got up, went to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Belle sunk into her chair and tried not to cry but shortly she found herself dissolving into tears and sobbing. She felt arms encircle her and guide her to the bed. She knew she was being held and her hair was being stroked but she was beyond caring. She let out the pain and sorrow that she had been keeping in her. Eventually she fell asleep with tears still falling from her eyes.

Archie came into the room. Rumple turned his head towards him and gave a murderous look.

“I don’t care who you are or what you want. You disturb her and you’ll find out exactly why I am called the Dark One.”

“It’s Archie Mr. Gold,” he said in a quiet voice, “I won’t disturb her. But we do need to talk. But I want to do it when you are not under a compulsion to talk to me. I had Belle rescind the order while we were out. I want you to talk to me because you want to do. Because you want to do it for her. She has gone through so much. Don’t you think she deserves to get you back?”

Rumple thought a bit and nodded.

“Can I ask you some questions about what happened now?”

“Why?”

“I am trying to figure out what happened to you and you are the only person left who knows the whole story. All I have are some rather hideous medical evidence of what she did to you. But why? Why did she need you?”

“She had a spell she wanted to cast. She had worked years to get it to this point. She needed my…brain to complete it along with other components that she could only find here.”

“What was the spell for?”

“Time Travel.”

“But..”

“I know. Time travel is impossible according to the laws of magic. But then the laws of magic are more guidelines than rules of law. There have been other things that were never supposes to be done but were. I think I even did one or two in my time.”

 

“Why did she hate you so much?”

Rumple chuckled a sad chuckle, “She didn’t hate me. She loved me.”

“And I take it that you didn’t return the feeling.”

Rumple shook his head and placed a hand carefully on the sleeping Belle.

“Did she know about Belle?”

“Yes. The first thing she ordered me to do was kill her.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Rumple shrugged, “I think it was Bae that kept me from fulfilling that order.”

He smiled a sad smile, “Bae caused her a lot of grief. She couldn’t totally control me as long as I had him.”

“And that frustrated her?”

“Oooooo more than you will know. She tried so many ways to get us separated but none worked. Most of them hurt a lot.” He shuttered.

They talked on until Rumple felt Belle stir next to him, “Could you leave us?”

“I think we are at a good stopping point for the day. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Archie paused at the door, “This is a not hopeless situation. I believe that you will get better.”

Rumple drew Belle into his arms. His hand rested on her belly when he felt something. Just a tendril of energy that seem to be connected to him. He was puzzled and followed the thread into Belle. 

“Oh Belle,” he said, “You’re with child. My child.” He held her gently and cried tears of joy, anger and sadness. “Belle, what are we going to do now?” She stirred in his arms but then seem to go back to sleep. He quickly followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the tipping point.
> 
> I thank everyone for the input and discussion yesterday. I did plan to have Belle remove the compulsion before I finished writing yesterday's bit because it made me so uncomfortable.
> 
> I hope you like where this is going.


	28. Light

Belle awoke with light streaming through the window of the room. She found herself in Rumple’s arms with his hand lightly resting on her stomach. It took her a minute to realize that she was in a hospital room not in their home. She slowly sorted out how they got there. But now she really needed to get up and use the bathroom. She tried to gently raise Rumple’s hand but he just gripped tighter to her.

“Rumple?”

“Yes, love” came the sleepy voice behind her.

“I really need to get up now.”

The hand let her go. She went and did her business. She looked in the mirror and saw that the bruises were fading but her hair was a right royal mess. She went to her bag and grabbed the brush she always kept with her. Her hand brushed the dagger as she went for the brush. Rumple seem to stiffen then relax. She went back to the bathroom and did what she could to put herself back together. She hadn’t exactly planned to spend the night with him. 

When she came back into the room Rumple was sitting up on the edge of the bed. He walked to the bathroom almost running into the doorframe but adjusting for it at the last minute. He closed the door behind him.

A nurse entered the room. Her nametag said Rose. “Good morning Ms. French.”

“Good Morning. Apparently I stayed passed visiting hours.”

“Dr. Whale and Dr. Hopper both said to let you sleep until you woke up. They thought it was better for both you.”

“I take it there were no incidents last night,” said Rumple as he left the bathroom.

“No sir. It was nice and quiet. I need to check your vitals and then you can have breakfast.” She did her routine very efficiently and left the two of them alone.

“If that is what it takes, I’ll spend every night with you.” She noticed an odd look that passed across his face. “Rumple what is it?”

“Sorry?”

“I know that look. What happened yesterday after I went to sleep?”

“Belle…” his voice trailed off as he tried to sort out his words.

He took a deep breath and decided for forthrightness, “You are with child.”

“Excuse me?”

“You are pregnant or pretty much so.”

“How do you know?”

He raised his hand and she saw the tendril of energy between him and her.

“You’re sure?”

Rumple nodded and held out his arms, which Belle fell into. He kissed the top of her head, “I am sure and I am happy about it. But you know what this means don’t you?”

“What?”

“Well I am going to have to make an honest woman of you right?”

“I think that goes without saying.”

They kissed and made their promises to each other. In their minds they were wed but they agreed on the social ceremony for piece of paper that made it legal in this land.

“You’re sure?” asked Belle again.

“Yes, I am. I am more sure of this than I have of anything in a long time.”

“Do you mind if we don’t tell anyone for a bit well except Dr. Whale and Doc for a bit?”

He nodded, “It’s your choice as to when we tell anyone.”

“Tell anyone what?” asked Dr. Whale.

“I’m pregnant,” said Belle.

“Well that is going to change a few things including what you can take for pain. Speaking of which, any problems? Headaches? Dizziness? Vision Problems?”

Belle shook her head no.

“Mind if I check you over?”

She let him quickly examine her, “You are very much on the mend. So how far along are you?”

“About a week,” said Rumple.

“A week? How do you know?”

“Trust me Doctor. I know.”

“Ah that pesky magic again isn’t it?”

“You could say so,” said Rumple “But at this point we would like to keep it between us.”

Dr. Whale nodded and went back to looking at Rumple’s chart “according to the night staff, we had a much quieter night last night.”

“No nightmares to speak of or that I can remember” said Rumple.

“Maybe we should have Belle come and spend the night every night while you are here.”

“Or I could go home…”

Dr. Whale looked up from the chart, “I don’t think that would be a good idea quite yet Mr. Gold. I think Archie should also be consulted on this. We want to keep Belle safe right?”

Rumple nodded. They chatted a bit more and Belle agreed to make an appointment to see Doc and was reminded that Granny was a licensed midwife among her many talents.

“Do you need me here today?” asked Belle.

“I always need you Belle. Why?”

“I wanted to go home and get some clean clothes. Then I need to pop by the library and put up a sign that it will be closed for a bit then I will return here.”

Rumple nodded.

“You OK to talk to Archie?”

“I talked to him yesterday without being compelled. I think I can do it again today.”

She hugged him again. He placed his hand on her belly and said, “Take care of her little one. Daddy will be waiting for you when you get back.”

She got a taxi and went back to the library leaving Rumple with his thoughts, hopes, and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and discussion.
> 
> I am glad that y'all are enjoying this work.


	29. Scent

She went to her apartment and took a long shower. She debated about what to wear but went with the most comfortable clothing for sitting since she figured that she would be doing a lot of that later today. She walked to Rumple’s house to get a few things both for him and for her.

All the time her mind was racing. ‘I am with child,’ she thought, ‘I am with Rumple’s child.’ Her mind went through about a thousand scenarios as to how this was going to go for her and for Rumple. She knew he would be very much a hands on Dad. She wondered which of their three guest rooms would become the baby’s room. There was so much to do and plan for.

She went to Granny’s to get some lunch having missed breakfast all together. She sat down at the counter and Ruby came right over. 

“Hey Belle! How’s Gold? Did he try to take the hospital apart again?”

“No, it was a rather quiet night,” said Belle with a smile.

Ruby looked at her very puzzled.

“Something wrong?”

“You smell different.”

“I had to use my other conditioner since my favorite was at Rumple’s”

“No, that’s not it…”Ruby took another sniff and her eyes widened, “Oh my!”

She leaned over the counter and whispered to Belle, “You’re pregnant?”

Belle smiled and nodded.

“Does he know?”

“He told me that I was. But Ruby we need to keep this very quiet right now.”

Ruby nodded, “Are you happy about it?”

“We both are. We had planned to have children just not quite this soon.”

Emma and Henry walked into Granny’s. Henry’s face was sporting a scowl, which was unusual for him. Emma’s face was one of sadness and resolve.

Henry went right to Belle, “Did my grandpa talk to Emma yet?”

“No Henry. He’s in the hospital right now. He hasn’t had the chance,” said Belle.

“I need to go see him.”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea” said Emma joining them at the counter, “Your…grandpa is dealing with some issues.” She looked at Belle and Ruby with a look that said ‘Help me here.’

“Henry,” said Belle, “Rumple told me the deal that you made.”

“You made a deal with Gold?” said Emma. Henry looked very guilty.

Belle said, “Yes he did and I think it might be a good idea after we have lunch if you could give me a ride back to the hospital so the bargain can be fulfilled?”

Henry grinned a sly grin at Belle and nodded.

“Or maybe I should have a talk with Mr. Gold since Henry is a minor child and can’t enter into deals.”

“Might be a good idea,” said Belle.

They ordered lunch. Henry seemed to inhale his food. Emma and Belle seemed to take a little long and they talked about various subjects along with Ruby and Granny and whoever else wandered into and out of the conversation. 

It all seemed so normal to Belle. It didn’t matter if it was a diner or a pub or a hole in the wall that served food, there was something about getting together and eating that was so universal.  
Belle was also happy that Ruby didn’t say anything about her condition well not to the patrons of the diner.

Granny came over and took Belle’s hand in hers, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

Belle nodded and followed Granny into the kitchen.

“Ruby told me. If this old nose was as sensitive as it had been, I would have know. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Not yet. But I will be needed your help later.”

Granny gave her a careful hug, “You know how I feel about Rumplestilskin but I can give him credit as a devoted parent considering all he did to find Baelfire. You’ll do fine but remember any questions or concerns I am right here.”

Belle returned the hug, “Thank you Granny.”

They finished up and Emma paid for Belle’s lunch as well as Henry’s and hers. Belle quickly found herself traveling back to the hospital in Emma’s VW.

They found Archie talking to Rumple when they got there. Belle noticed that Rumple had such a sad look on his face. The look on Archie’s wasn’t much better. Whatever they had been discussing, it was pretty emotional.

Henry ran in, gave Rumple a hug, and whispered something in his ear. Rumple nodded.

Archie said, ”Let’s take a break since you have visitors.” He acknowledged each of them as he went out the door, “Henry, Belle, Emma. And I’ll see you later Mr. Gold.”

The orderly came in with another chair so there were places to sit.

Emma cleared her throat and said, “I understand that Henry made a deal with you.” 

“Of sorts,” said Rumple.

“You do understand that he is a child and can’t enter into contracts” said Emma.

“Depends on how you look at it” said Rumple with a menacing grin, “I think he has earned the right to be treated on equal footing with everyone else in this town.”

“Ok Gold. What deal did he make?”

“Oh he has already fulfilled his end of the bargain so don’t worry about that.”

“How?”

“He brought you here to me because I wanted to have a little chat with you.”

“About?”

Henry blurted out, “New York.”

Rumple pointed in Henry’s direction, “Exactly. Now do you care to explain why you are taking Bae’s son so far away from the life he has known since he was a babe? Away from everyone he knows and loves.”

“He has friends in New York. We had a good life there.”

“You had an illusion created by magic there.” Emma started to protest but Rumple put up his hand and she stopped, “Yes, I know that the illusion was your reality and it was a pretty good reality from what Henry told me. You had friends, a decent job, and a life that didn’t involve magic or fairytales. You had a normal life.”

Emma nodded.

“Do you agree?” said Rumple.

“Oh yes. Sorry I sort of forgot…” the words ‘that you are blind’ were unsaid but hanging in the air.

“Don’t worry about it. Now you think that if you go back to New York that everything will return to normal.”

“Yes.”

“I regret to inform you Ms. Swan, nothing could be further from the case. Think about it even in New York magic found you. You are almost as much of a creature of magic as I am. And because of that, others will find you and Henry and you won’t have us to help you.”

“You have got to be kidding.”

Rumple shook his head no, “Ms. Swan that genie is out of the bottle. Magic is part of you and part of Henry. Storybrooke is the safest place for you to reside. I really want you to think on that fact and consider Henry’s best interests. This is where his adopted mother lives. This is where his grandparents live. This is where your parents live. This is where his uncle is going to grow up. This is where you belong even with all the craziness as you have so delicately put it.”

Emma looked thoughtful. Belle could see that Rumple’s words were having an effect on her. She just needed a tipping point.

Belle said, “Besides we want you here when Henry’s next aunt or uncle is born.” She placed her hands on her belly and looked at Emma.

Emma looked very surprised at Belle, “Really?”

Belle nodded, “Also we need our Sheriff back since the current one is on diaper duty and will be for a while before we can have him back.”

Emma seemed contemplating all the information that was being thrown at her.

“You’ve given me a lot to think about Gold.”

“So we can stay?” pleaded Henry.

Emma said, “Henry, I will think about it. No promises but your…grandfather makes some really good points.”

“And if you could be good enough to keep Belle’s condition to yourselves, we would be grateful.”

Belle nodded. Henry hugged Rumple again. With that Belle found herself alone with Rumple. He held out his arms and she curled up next to him on the bed.

“She’ll sort this all out and stay.”

“Foresight?”

“Maybe …but I can tell that she was of two minds about it.”

“Rumplestilskin, you are a good man.”

Rumple yawned, “I am a tired man.”

They snuggled and quickly found themselves asleep in each other’s arms.


	30. Interlude: Mindgames Part 3

_Rumple Remembers_  
He remembers coming to on the forest floor having no idea how he got there.

A voice ringing in his head ‘Papa Run!’ 

His legs churning as he fled only to find himself transported back to the castle and her.

She was furious with him for escaping at such a critical time in her plan. She reopened the wounds on his chest with the dagger. The pain was magnified with her anger and Rumple’s chest burned. She then decided to teach him a lesson. She had him take off his boots and get up on all fours on a table with his feet over the edge. She then proceeded to beat his feet bloody.

“Let’s see you try and run now,” she said as she tossed him back into his cage.

Rumple curled up into a ball. Voices whispering apologies and comfort but he felt none. He found himself fading into himself again.

She let him suffer for a couple of days but the moment she needed him to do something, out came the dagger and the new pain of his body knitting itself back together.

Days faded into one and other. Pains faded into one and other. He just went numb.

That was when he saw, much to his astonishment a group of people enter the room. He almost though he recognized them. But they must be there to punish him. Better to ignore them.

His vision cleared at her touch. His Belle was here but she couldn’t be. He focused on the touch. Her touch. His mind cleared for just a minute and he could talk to her but that minute passed and the voices took over telling him what Zelena was going to do to her when she got back. Better to stay mad than think of that.

The madness was safe. If he didn’t hear and didn’t see then it was not as bad. He wished he could just close his eyes and never open them again.

Then there was the smoke filling his lungs and over powering his senses. He came to in a cage with no recollection of how he got there. But the voices told him. They reminded him of his situation and how he was to be good or bad things would happen to those he loved.

Rumple waiting for the right moment. He had learned to be patience over the years. The oh so many long years as he had set his dominos into motion. But the right moment didn’t seem to be coming.

He was lost and wondered if he would ever be found.


	31. Vision

The next couple of weeks were pretty much repetitive. Rumple had his good days and his bad days but his good days seem to start out numbering the bad days. Belle found herself using the dagger less and less to keep him from destroying everything around him or himself. 

As the baby grew inside her, Rumple became more stable. It was as if this life within was giving him strength to deal with his daemons. 

Eventually he was discharged and they found themselves at home. They worked out a schedule that allowed Belle to run the library. Henry helped Rumple in the Pawn Shop after school and during the summer. Overall things were almost serene with the occasional magical adventure but nothing like they had experienced.

Each night Belle would lie in bed with Rumple’s head on her belly as he talked to his unborn child. Belle found it quite educational about her now husband and his then past.

And then nine months to the day of conception, Belle went into labor.

Rumple awoke from a dream to hear Belle gasping a bit.

“What’s wrong Belle?”

“Rumple, my water broke. Call Granny.”

He grabbed his phone that had a braille keypad and dialed Granny.

“Belle’s water broke.”

“How far apart are the contractions?”

He repeated the question for Belle who gave him ‘are you kidding look’ and said “I don’t know.” She went back to breathing trying to ride the wave of pain that was radiating through her body.

“Not really sure. Belle doesn’t know and I can’t really time them.”

“OK I’ll get Ruby and be on over. See if you can get her up and walking for a bit. That can help the pain. Do me a favor and make sure Belle still wants to do this there. If not when we get to your house, we’ll all go to the hospital.”

“Belle, the Widow Lucas wants to know if you would rather go to the hospital than stay here.”

Belle shook her head and then said “No. You can protect me here better.”

Rumple smiled a sad smile, “I don’t think we are going to be under attack.”

“How long have you lived here? How many time have babies been kidnapped or bargained for or just plain vanish at that hospital? This baby is coming into the world right heeeeeerrrrreeee..” the last word trailed into a pained groan.

Rumple heard a knock at the front door. He navigated himself to the door and opened it.

“Where is she?” said Granny.

“Upstairs in our room.” 

Granny went upstairs shouting back, “Ruby get a move on.”

Rumple jumped slightly when he heard Ruby say right next to him, “Give me a minute” that one was very sure footed.

“Can you give me a hand here Mr. Gold?”

“What do you need me to do?”

She placed a carpet bag in his hands, “Take that up to Granny. I’ll get the rest.”

Rumple went back upstairs to his room. Granny took the carpet bag and handed him Belle’s arm.

“Why don’t the two of you walk the hall a bit while I change the linens and get ready for this baby.”

Belle choked back a scream. Granny put her hand on Belle’s belly, “This child is coming sooner than later. You’re doing fine Belle. Where are the linens?”

“Closet in the hall before the bathroom” said Belle through gritted teeth.

Rumple walked with Belle as Ruby and Granny took care of setting up the room for the birth.

They helped Belle back into the bed after changing her nightgown. Rumple was seated to her right by her head. They had him feed her ice chips and hold her hand. Rumple was impressed with Belle’s strength as he felt that his hand was going to be crushed in his grip.

Granny spoke in soothing tones to Belle. Ruby ran errands for Granny with Rumple’s help to find various things that Granny needed.

Overall the labor was pretty much textbook. Belle screaming that she couldn’t do this and the rest telling her that she could. Rumple was almost in a panic about if any of this was normal since he hadn’t been there for Baefire’s birth not that he would have been since the husbands were shooed out to tavern to wait. Ruby assured him that this was nothing unusual.

And eventually after according to Granny a short time and according to Belle a life time, the baby was born. 

“It’s a boy,” said Granny.

Belle gasped in relief. 

“Oh you’re not done. Push.”

Belle said, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Need to get the placenta out too.”

Ruby cleaned up the baby and swaddling him in a soft blanket.

She went to Rumple and said, “Would you like to hold your son?”

She placed the baby in Rumple’s arms. The warm weight felt right. The child reached out and grabbed Rumple’s nose.

And with that touch Rumple heard in his head, “Papa. See me. I want you to see me.”

Rumple looked at his son and he could see him wrapped in a yellow blanket looking up at him with unfocused eyes. He almost but not quite dropped his son. He looked up and could see Belle in the bed being helped by Granny and Ruby.

He could SEE! Tears started falling from his eyes blurring his vision.

“Rumple what’s wrong?” said Belle, “What’s wrong with our baby?”

“Nothing” he said “Nothing at all that I can see.”

The three women stopped and turned towards Rumple. He looked at them. Belle could see that his eyes were focusing. 

“Oh Rumple,” she held her arms out for him and their baby. He went to the bed and handed the infant to her then sat down beside her on the bed. The baby punched Belle in the breast.

“I think he is hungry,” said Rumple. 

Belle let the babe suckle at her breast.

“Well I think we are done here,” said Granny “Ruby is going to stay here with you for a few days to make sure that everything is alright. So have you picked out a name?”

“Leoghann” said Belle, “his name is Leoghann.”

They left the new parents with their son.

Leoghann drank his fill and quickly fell asleep. Rumple put him carefully in the bassinette they had set up in the room.

“Rumple,” said Belle. 

He turned and looked at her. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She stretched out her arms and he sat on the bed and hugged her carefully.

“You can see” she said with tears in her eyes. 

“Yes” he said.

“How?”

“Our son wanted me to see him so I did.” And the enormity of all that happened that night came crashing down on him and he joined her for a good cry.

That night Rumple couldn’t sleep. He walked through the house and then through the town just looking at everything like it was the first time.

He was a father again. This time he would get it right. He had been given a second chance for some many things. And he would embrace it with both hands.

He walked back to his house, went into their room, and just watched his wife and son sleep. It was the most beautiful vision he had ever seen.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to the end of our tale. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I did have fun writing it.
> 
> I will be writing more fanfic and might revisit this universe a little later.
> 
> I thank you for all the comments and kudos. They helped keep me going on this. Remember input is encouragement.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "My Soul to Keep". You don't need to read that one for this one but this follows that.
> 
> I am saying teen as in PG-13 for language, adult content, and violence.


End file.
